Monster
by True Goddess
Summary: Alexandra Alison Uley is done with her life in California. Her father took her away from her family in La push after he left her mother. Which left her with her step-mother... Alex is now seventeen years old and is running away to her brother Sam Uley in Forks, Washington. Her life is finally happy but will that monster come back and ruin her happiness? WARNING ABUSE MENTIONED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Myer. Bla Bla you get it.  
**

**A****.N**_**  
**_

**I am obsessed with Seth and OC`s so I just had to try one. This story was actually meant to be a Jacob and OC but for this story he is with Renesmee. (Even though I don`t like him with her) So please review and please no flames, constructive criticism is wanted. -True Goddess**

**(Four years after breaking dawn)**

**Alex`s POV**

It's been ten years since I've been in Forks, Washington. I'm so excited to go back, even though I'm more excited than my brother. He kept saying there was danger, but of course I didn't care. I was too excited to be back in Forks after our dad took me away from my mother life has been... Interesting for me especially all those years I've been suffering living with my step-mother...

I was moving in with my brother and his wife Emily Young. Well Uley now.

The airplane finally landed, I was so excited I was practically bouncing off the walls.

When I got off the plane I saw Emily and Sam waiting for me.

I haven`t seen my brother in years! So I threw myself into his waiting arms.

He just laughed and hugged me back.

" It's been forever my little Allie".

I rolled my eyes and let go of him to hug Emily,

"It so nice to finally meet you Emily, your just as beautiful as Sam kept blabbing about".

Emily blushed and hit Sam playfully on the arm.

Sam picked up all of my luggage like the superhuman he is, and walked out of the airport.

In the car Emily and I made some small talk and asked some questions.

"So how was life in California"?

I stiffened unintentionally and the flashback began.

_My step-mother had to take care of me while my father was in the Navy. But she hated me. She hated that he had a child._

_For days she would lock me in my room with no food or water. _

_I was ten years old and under 60 pounds. _

_I would cry and scream for her to let me out._

_She pulled me out of the room and through me down the hallway._

_She threw food and water at me._

_I ate it off the floor greedily, I was so hungry._

_"Awe the little girl wants to eat"?_

_She asked in a taunting voice._

_"WELL I NEVER SAID YOU COULD"._

_She took out a belt and knife._

_She beat me till the skin on my back was raw. _

_She then dragged the knife across my skin. _

_I screamed and cried but she just hit me harder and made the cuts deeper._

_"SHUT-UP"!_

_She then poured rubbing alcohol on me._

_I screamed even louder._

_She then tied me to a chair and left ductape on my mouth and on my nose._

_I had to hold my breath for two minutes._

_She then took the tape off my nose but left it on my mouth._

_"Goodnight Allie"._

_She then turned off the lights and left me in the dark._

_My dad sent her a letter to send me to Forks to visit my mother for the summer._

_It was the best summers of my life._

_My mom would ask about the scars, but I told her it was nothing and begged her not to ask the woman about it._

_But she did and it only got worse when I came back home._

I didn't notice I was crying till Emily patted my hand gently.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that something happened and"...

I just motioned for her to stop.

"It's okay Emily, I've just... been through a lot".

When we finally got to La Push, I smiled at the familiar woods and the beaches that waited for me.

When we pulled into the house I got out of the car to get the bags. But Sam pushed me out of the way. I rolled my eyes as Sam picked up all of my bags and walked into his house.

I looked in front of me to see three muscley, did I mention shirtless men were standing in front of me.

"Hi".

I said awkwardly, they just laughed at my awkwardness.

Something was familiar about them though.

"Oh my gosh, Paul, Embry, Quil? You guys finally grew up! Well...Now I'm afraid to arm wrestle you for jelly beans".

The guys laughed at the memory and gave me three bear hugs. I couldn't breathe, but it was still nice to feel at home.

We went into the house to see even more shirtless boys, or should I say men.

Emily quickly went into the kitchen.

"Need some help Emily"?

I asked, she nodded and said,

"Thank-god another girl is around".

We both laughed and cooked for an army.

I've always knew about the wolves so cooking this much wasn`t shocking, but they still ate like beasts!

Emily made a thousand of her famous blueberry muffins. I made two thousand chocolate muffins.

They devoured Emily's in ten seconds and looked for more.

I set out my hot plate of chocolate muffins and literally saw the drool coming out of their mouths.

I giggled at their faces and set the plate onto the table.

They were stuffing three to four muffins at one time into their mouths.

I looked at them in disgust and walked back into the kitchen to help Emily with another batch of muffins.

The front door opened and even more men came into the house.

"Hey Emily".

Someone said but, he looked so familiar though.

Oh my god Jacob Black is...

Well HOT!

I shook the thought out of my head and ignored it, that`s gross it`s Jacob.

"Oh my god that's little Alex? I seriously couldn't recognize you, your all well... er... grown up".

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Well right back at you Jacob, you finally put on some muscle. What happened to all the scrawny boys that I saw last time I came".

They all barked out in laughter and then went right back to eating.

They were practically fighting each other for the muffins.

I laughed as the smacked each other for the last one and Jacob stole it from Embry smiling triumphantly till Quil took it from his hands and stuffed it into his mouth.

I groaned at the empty plates as they looked for more again,

"You guys need to stop eating"!

They just laughed at my comment.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder sympathetically,

"Hey you wanted to come back, this is what you have to deal with everyday. How about instead of paying for half the rent you cook for everyone"?

"I'm only seventeen I don't have to pay rent yet... But I'll still consider it".

Sam laughed and motioned for the pack to leave.

Only Jacob,Embry, and Quil stayed, I looked at Emily confused.

"Jacob has his own pack know".

Emily told me, I looked at him with a little more respect.

"So Jake you're the new Alpha".

He smiled and nodded,

"Hey Emily can we get more food".

Me and Emily both rolled our eyes and set another plate in front of them, their faces lit up like it was the fireworks on the fourth of July.

The door burst opened and it broke off of its hinges. Emily's left eye twitched a little bit.

"SETH! SERIOUSLY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON`T SLAM THE DOOR"!

"Sorry Emily".

Seth said, he walked into the room and my goodness he was hot! Did I mention shirtless to! He was about 6,3 with a lean figure but he still had some muscle, he had the same short cut hair as the other members of the pack, and his eyes, a beautiful deep brown. Oh those eyes, I can get lost in those eyes forever. There was just something about him I wanted to be closer to him, get to know him.

**Seth`s POV**

Jacob Black is going to kill me. I was running late (again) when we were supposed to be having some meeting about vampires (again). Why can't he just stop talking about them, I don't think the Volturi is going to come after Nessie again. But then again this is over protective Jake were talking about.

I walked up Emily's front porch and could already smell the blueberry muffins, and they were making my mouth water.

I was so hungry I opened the door too fast and it broke off (again).

_Oh god Emily's going to kill me._

"SETH SERIOUSLY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON`T SLAM THE DOOR"!

"Sorry".

I mumbled, I looked up to see the most beautiful girl ever.

Her eyes were chocolate brown she had coppery satiny skin. Her long black straight hair was in a ponytail and a few stands fell freely onto her face, and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

My whole world shifted she was my center my everything, nothing else mattered but her. My bounds to the earth were gone, she was my gravity. I would do anything for her be anything for her.

I just kept staring at her like an idiot.

"Hi".

She said her voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"Hi".

I sighed, I wanted to cross the room and hold her into my arms.

"My name's Seth".

She laughed, now that was my new favorite sound.

"Yea I know, Emily kind of yelled it".

I smacked my head, wow I'm stupid.

She giggled when I did it, I smiled her smile was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, and now Leah since she just walked in, were staring at me strange.

"Umm... Seth let's go".

"Do I have to"?

Instead of answering they pulled me out of the house and into the woods.

"Seth what happened"?

Jacob demanded I sighed,

"I don't know it's hard to explain Jake, I just... I just need her".

"Oh no".

Leah groaned.

"What why is everyone looking at me like that"!

Jacob sighed,

"Seth faze real quick please".

I sighed and took of my shorts and fazed.

_"Yep I was right you imprinted on Alex"._

_"She's so beautiful... Wait I imprinted"!_

Jake rolled his eyes.

_"Oh no this isn't good"._

_"Yea I know I can't wait for Sam to kill you"._

Jake said teasingly.

_"I hope he doesn't then I can't see my beautfiul Alex again"._

We didn`t notice Leah fazed but she mentally snickerd at my comment. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

_"Awe Seth your gonna die"._

_"I'm going to tell Sam"._

Jacob said he then ran off.

I sighed knowing there was no use to stop him.

I started jogging back to Emily`s till Sam put his hand on my shoulder, judging by the smirks on Jacob and Leah`s faces...

I'm guessing they told him I imprinted.

Sam was shaking slightly and he whispered,

"Did you imprint on my little sister".

I gulped and quietly said,

"Yea".

Sam started shaking violently I started backing up but he grabbed me by the throat.

"SETH HOW... SHE'S MY SISTER"!

**Alex`s POV**

All I heard was Sam yell, then Emily and I looked at each other and ran outside.

I saw Sam shaking and holding Seth by the neck.

My heart stopped for a second, Sam was going to faze.

He might kill my Seth!

_Since when was he my Seth?_

I didn't care about anything but Seth in that moment, I pushed past Emily despite her pleads not too.

"SAM STOP"!

I yelled he looked at me and stopped shaking slightly.

"Sam please don't hurt him"!

"Yea Sam please listen to her"...

Seth's voice faltered as Sam chocked him harder. I was close to tears now.

"SAM STOP"!

He was shaking so viloently Jacob and Leah tried to pull him back. But he fazed when the touched him and started scratching Seth.

"NO, SETH!

PLEASE SAM STOP"!

Jacob tried to grab me but I dodged him. I was so use to running from my step-mother. Leah also tried but I slid under legs. Even though I hated that bitch she did teach me a few things when people are trying to grab you.

I stood in front of Seth and put him behind me.

"No! Alex go! He`ll hurt you".

I ignored Seth and looked straight into Sam`s eyes.

"STOP SAM"!

He growled at me,

I snapped my fingers in his face.

"NOW! STOP IT SAM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HURT SETH"!

Even as a wolf I could still see the hurt in his eyes. He slowly backed down and ran into the woods and came back as a human again.

"Alex I'm sorry".

I ignored him and looked at Seth he was bleeding everywhere.

"Oh God! Seth are you okay, please be okay".

He laughed, he actually laughed! Which aggravated me.

"I'm fine were fast healers in a few minutes I`ll be as good as new".

I helped him up and hugged him gently and stared into those eyes, and got lost in them. He leaned in closer. My hear started beating faster...

but Sam pulled him away.

"Stay away from my sister".

"SAM"!

I yelled.

Seth glared at him,

"You know that's impossible".

Seth and Sam glared at each other.

I looked at them confused.

There was something they weren't telling me.

"Can you guys stop glaring at each other and listen to me".

They both looked in my direction waiting for me to speak.

"Sam you need to calm down. I'm seventeen years old I can handle myself".

Seth smirked at Sam when I said that.

He looked at him angrily.

"Still Seth stay away from my sister".

"Come on Sam be reasonable".

They glared at each other again.

"Fine I'll leave, but I'm still coming tomorrow".

"By Alex".

"By Seth".

He kissed me on the cheek I felt the heat rise to my face.

Then Sam pulled him by the collar of his shirt, spun him around and punched his nose with so much force it broke.

I stared at them horrified.

Blood ran down Seth's face and down his shirt.

I felt the blood drain from my face and I fainted.

I was stuck in another flashback from when I was thirteen.

_"How dare you run away from me, all I gave you was love"._

_"You LIAR"!_

_I barked at her,_

_"I am so sick of you"._

_I stood in front of her and kicked her in the chest._

_She fell onto the floor._

_I stood over her and kicked her hard on the side._

_" You should be able to take it, if you can do it to me"._

_I walked away but she grabbed my ankles pulling me to the floor._

_She punched my face, my jaw, my stomach._

_She took out that knife that has took place in my dreams as long as I could remember._

_She dragged it across my arms and legs._

_"YOU BITCH. TRYING TO HURT ME! REMEMBER WHO IS IN CONTROL HERE"!_

_I cried and tried to get out from under her but she was too heavy. _

_After hours of being tortured she left the house and me on the floor barely alive._

I woke up with worried faces surrounding me.

I felt tears running down my face.

I wiped them away and looked at Sam, and Seth's worried gazes.

"I'm fine".

"What happened back their".

Seth asked nervously he checked my pulse and looked for anything that might be wrong with me.

I pushed his hands away and took a deep shaky breath.

"Blood makes me woozy. It reminds me of the bad times"...

They both looked ready to kill someone.

"WHAT HAPPENED"!

They yelled simultaneously.

"My step-mom she did stuff okay! I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful".

Tears slid down my face, as the memory replayed in my head.

Sam's face was hard.

"You're never going back their again. Understand"?

I nodded, he then walked out of the room.

Seth hugged me gently,

"I promise I`ll never let her hurt you".

I smiled up at Seth,

"Thanks".

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Don't get too comfortable Alex, because one thing she promised. She'll find you again and when she does... We won't be as lucky as last time..._

**Hope you liked it tell me what you think. Also can I get five reviews till the next chapter?**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**This Chapter is mostly fluff, don't like don't read.**

**I want to thank ****All-Smiles1234****, for my only review. You Rock! I'm so glad you like this fanfic. I'm really only continuing this story for you and myself. So I hope you like this chapter. Anyone who reviews my story will be recognized. So thank you so much. **

**Here's Chapter two.**

**-True Goddess**

**Alex's POV**

_*Nine months later.*_

"No absolutely not".

"Please Allie".

I rolled my eyes at my nickname.

"No Seth, I mean it".

Seth looks at me with those beautiful deep brown eyes. He takes my hand in his warm one and looks into my eyes.

My handle tingles as he holds it, and Goosebumps run all along my arms.

"Please Alex".

Seth asks and he kisses my hand gently.

I shiver when his lips make contact with my skin.

"F-fine".

I say stuttering from his closeness.

"Yes"!

He yells jumping off the couch happily.

"I'll pick you up at three".

I nod and walk him to the door.

I throw myself back onto the couch and groan loudly into the pillow.

Why did I agree to go to the beach with Seth.

All my scars will show.

I barely wear the new wardrobe me and Emily bought. I mean the clothes are adorable but... my scars, they'll show.

At one I go into my room to change.

I pick the black bikini. I look in the mirror and gasp.

The scars crisscross on my arms and legs. I lift up my hair and see it on the back of my neck. Even a few slash on my chest. The others crisscross on my stomach.

Tears well into my eyes and I start crying.

I look like a walking corpse. Even though I gained weight I was only a three in pants. That's fat for me I used to be a triple zero.

I put on my robe and to hide the ugly scars.

I really like Seth, he makes me feel beautiful even with the scars that show through on my arms when I wear t-shirts. I can't wear a bathing suit, he'll be revolted.

It was three when I finally composed myself.

I put on a white long-sleeved shirt over my bikini and shorts.

I took my sunglasses, beach towel, and cellphone.

I walked out of my room and looked down afraid to see Seth's reaction.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"By Emily! By Sam"!

We both yelled.

We walked to the beach in silence.

"What's on your mind"?

Seth asked politely.

"I look hideous".

I choked out.

"No you don't".

Seth said fiercely, I didn't argue knowing he would just start making a speech.

"I just... Seth there's so many scars".

I let go off his hand and stopped walking.

I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my crying.

Seth looked at me and his face looked heartbroken.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see you sad. If you want to go home you can".

I shook my head.

"Come here".

He opens up his arms, I step in them.

His warm arms are wrapped around me securely.

"I don't care if you have scars, your still beautiful to me".

I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

He brushes the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

"Don't worry about anything, your beautiful".

We walk onto the beach and thank god it's empty.

Seth takes off his shirt and walks toward the water.

I blush ferociously.

Even though Sam demands he wears a shirt around me so when he doesn't wear one...

I caught myself staring at his muscular frame, and his six pack.

I turn away my face is burning fiercely.

"What you waiting for"?

Seth asks worried.

I turn away not wanting him to see my blush.

"Just go in the water I'll be there in a second".

"Okay take your time".

I take off my shirt and then my shorts.

I close my eyes and take in a few deep breaths.

I look at my skin.

Ugly.

But then I try to think of it like Seth would.

_It makes me, me._

I smile, he's right.

I turn around and walk towards the water.

Seth's eyes run over my body approvingly, and he stares his mouth slightly ajar.

I feel a blush heat up my face.

I walk a little faster into the water.

Once I'm waste deep I look up at Seth.

"Hi".

"Oh My God".

I look at him confused.

"What"?

He looks down at me and his face flushes.

"Oh nothing sorry".

I poke him in the side.

"That's total Bull Seth".

He just rolls his eyes and goes under water.

I shrug take a deep breath and swim with him.

He takes my hand and leads me deeper into the water.

My foot got stuck on something I let go of Seth's hand to free it.

Seth's already up on the surface.

I kick my legs frantically trying to get free.

I grab Seth's ankle desperately.

The next thing I know I'm being pulled up.

I gasp for air and take in deep greedy breaths.

"Are you okay? Can you breath? Do you need CPR"?

"Shut-up Seth".

I say annoyed.

"And you can put me down".

His face turns red and he obeys my command.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight".

I smirk at his comment.

"Like you could keep your eyes off me".

His face flushes even more.

"Whatever Alex".

He grumbles.

After swimming , cliff diving , and playing volleyball. We finally eat.

Emily packed us fifteen sandwiches, five bags of chips, and five packs of sodas.

Seth like the gentlemen he is lets me take as much as I want before he eats.

I take two sandwiches, two sodas, and a bag of chips.

He quirks his eyebrow.

"Well If you eat all of my Doritos I'll kill you".

He just laughs and eats two sandwiches at a time.

By the time I finish eating he's been done for five minutes.

"Sorry".

I say, he just laughs.

"Don't be it's not your fault I'm like a monster".

I laugh at that.

"But your my monster".

"Yea I am".

I look at the water and the suns beginning to set.

"It's beautiful".

"Not really. Not even close to you".

I look at him shocked by his comment.

Seth leans forward and gently kisses my lips.

I close my eyes and savor the feeling of his warm soft lips on mine.

I keep my eyes closed even though he already pulled away.

My lips still tingle and chills run up my arms and down my legs.

I open my eyes and Seth looks at me with so much love it blows my breath away.

He leans toward me and puts his hand on my neck.

I scoot closer towards him on the beach towel.

"Seth".

I say quietly my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yea"?

"I think... I think... I think I-I love you".

I say stuttering in fear.

Seth's face lights up like the fireworks on the fourth of July.

He kisses me a little harder than before.

I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him closer to me.

Or lips are glued together and it's exhilarating. It makes me feel complete.

I wrap my legs around his waist and he pulls me on top of him.

I break the kiss, our breathing is ragged.

"Well I hope that means you love me too".

Seth's face softens.

"Of course I love you too".

He says caressing my cheek.

I smile and kiss him again.

"SETH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"!

Sam says.

I get off Seth as fast as I can.

"Hi Sam".

I say weekly.

His face is red with rage.

"Go home now".

"Sam please don't kill Seth".

"NOW".

I pick up my shorts and my beach towel.

I quickly kiss Seth goodbye and start walking home.

**Seth's POV**

After that amazing kiss with Alex, Sam had to ruin everything.

My ears still ringed from the I love you.

I couldn't believe she loved me.

I was on cloud nine.

Even though I'll die in like two seconds.

"What did you think you were doing Seth"!

"Nothing we were just hanging out".

Sam's face was expressionless which scared me even more.

"You were trying to take advantage of my little sister".

I was more than angry my hands were shaking slightly from anger.

"You of all people should know that I would _never _do that! I love her so much, I wouldn't do something like that until she was ready".

Sam's face softens.

"I'm sorry Seth, I know you love her it's just... All I ever tried to do was protect my sister, and I failed. I don't want her to get hurt again. Not just physically hurt, my dad just abandoned her. She's always been afraid to get close to people because she's afraid they'll hurt her. So Seth.. Please don't break my sister's heart".

I look at Sam and say,

"I promise I'll never hurt my Alex intentionally. If I did I wouldn't be able to live with myself".

Sam nodded.

"Good and"...

He was cut off by a scream.

"ALEX"!

We both yelled in unison.

I took of my trunks and fazed.

I ran as fast as I could to my imprint.

She was pushed up against a tree by a vampire.

"Such a pretty girl, such a shame you must die".

I growled angrily at them.

"Oh you have a pet, how cute".

I lunged at him and ripped of his head.

Alex screamed louder.

The vampire broke her arm.

I ripped apart it's arms and then Sam came and set it on fire.

I fazed and quickly put on my shorts.

"Alex. Are you okay".

She held her arm tears ran down her face.

"I've had worse Seth, it's not as bad as breaking my ribs".

I cringed thinking about who did that to her.

I picked her up gently.

"I'm taking you to the hospital".

"NO! Seth please don't I-I can't go to hospitals. Blood, needles, sick people, broken people, I can't please Seth"!

Tears filled her eyes, my heart crushed when she looked at me so desperately.

I kissed her lips softly.

"I'll never push you to do something that makes you uncomfortable okay"?

She nodded mutely.

"Sam I'm taking her to Carlisle".

**So how will the first meeting with vampires go? Review and you'll find out. **

**Can I get ten reviews till the next chapter since I got only one last time.**

**Thanks,**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I want to thank every single person who reviewed.**

**All-Smiles1234 - Thanks so much for reviewing for every chapter even author's notes you're the best! And as for you putting my story in your authors note that sounds great if you're up to it! I wouldn't throw this story away without trying. **

**missclearwater80- I am going to try more chapters. I really hate to give up that's usually not the person I am. I'm of course going to continue this story I can't give it up. Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**lucky1537- I'm so glad you like my story!**

**lunasky99- Hope your glad a put this chapter up so you can keep reading.**

**jblove96- I'm glad you like my story thanks.**

**kmj12- I'm glad you like it!**

**wood-morning- Your write I understand I shouldn't let that discourage me. But how was I supposed to know that two reviews meant people liked my story. I need some feedback to know what people like an don't like. But thanks so much for the review.**

**So again a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed now here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's POV**

The pain in my arm wasn't the worse I've been through but I was still shaking.

Seeing a vampire up close scared me.

It was just knowing that in one touch they can turn me into a puddle of Alex.

Seth jogged with me in his arms.

I held my breath most of the time, my body kept bouncing with every step Seth took making my arm hit me painfully.

I tried not to cry out but Seth could see the distress on my face.

"God Alex I'm so sorry".

He gently put me down and hid behind a tree.

"Um.. I'm going to phase".

A few seconds later the he came out as a wolf.

He laid down letting me climb onto his back.

I clutched his sides with my legs and cradled my broken arm in my other one.

I almost fell of his back three times but it wasn't that bad.

We got to the Cullen's house and I stared in awe.

It was a beautiful home. It was painted a faded white with windows that stretched out across the house.

It looked so open for vampires.

Seth came out of the woods and gently nudged me to the front door.

"Carlisle can help your arm".

I nodded mutely.

"Seth"?

He looked at me I could see the guilt all over his face.

I sighed and looked down and gasped.

I didn't realize the vampire ripped my shirt.

My stomach was showing and the longs sleeves were slipping down my shoulders.

All of my scars crisscrossed everywhere.

I wasn't going to cry I'm stronger than that.

"Seth why didn't you say anything".

His face turned red when he looked at my shirt.

" All I noticed was your arm".

He took off his shirt and handed it to me.

I blushed and put it on.

Seth opened the door and welcomed himself inside. I followed after him and took his hand.

I looked up to see the vampires.

They were beautiful.

They were untimely and utterly perfecct.

I couldn't believe how Seth could be attracted to me after meeting them.

"Hey guys".

Seth said like this was normal for me.

I was completely uncomfortable with a house full of vampires.

Even though Seth reassured me their completely under control. It's nerve racking also I'm probably the most ugly species in the room.

I saw Jacob on their couch with a girl.

She was beautiful.

I realized that was his imprint Renesmee.

I looked down again when I saw the blonde vampire staring at me.

He had scars all across his body.

Something I could relate too.

One man frowned as if reading my thoughts...

Wow I'm stupid he's the mind reader.

I felt another rush of pain in my arm.

I held my breath and counted to ten.

"Seth we can catch up later Alex is in pain".

It was Edward who stopped Seth's ranting.

_Thanks._

_No Problem._

It was strange conversing in my mind.

Seth took my hand in his and we went up stairs.

"Want me to carry you"?

He asked nervously.

I rolled my eyes.

"I broke my arm Seth not my leg".

He sighed.

"It's all my fault, you never would have never gotten hurt if I was their".

"Seth if it's anyone's fault it would have been my own. I shouldn't have"...

Seth cut me off the look on his face was deadly.

" Shouldn't have what Alex! Shouldn't have what! It's not your fault"...

"SHUT-UP".

I whispered fiercely.

"Shut-up Seth if anyone's fault it's that vampires not mine, not yours, but maybe Sam's. Or if you ran faster"...

I poked him in the side.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood Seth".

He rolled his eyes.

On the last step I tripped over it.

Sure everyone falls but I fell onto my broken arm.

The pain was intense.

It shot from my arm up to my face and down to my toes.

Leaving chills in its place.

I mentally screamed till I couldn't hold it any longer.

"SHIIIIIIIITT"!

Seth ran to my side and helped me up.

"Are you okay"?

I nodded mutely.

"Alex don't lie to me".

I sighed.

"My arm, it's throbbing".

I looked down and my eyes widened in fear.

"Oh god it's turning purple, that can't be good".

Seth looked down and gasped.

"Edward it's swelling".

He ran to Seth's side and touched my arm.

I flinched at his cold touch.

"Definitely broken. Carlisle can give her an X-ray... When he gets home".

I sighed, great now I have a whole night with a swollen arm.

"He'll be home in two minutes tops".

He said smiling at me.

I blushed knowing he read my thoughts.

I looked down embarrassed from my thoughts, and my scars.

"While you're here you can take a shower and Alice will be more than happy to let you borrow some of her clothing".

"Thanks Edward".

He smiled and walked downstairs.

Seth directed me toward her room and I gaped like a fish.

Her closet was bigger than the room.

I was like in heaven.

I took a shower in her huge bathroom then walked into her closet.

Alice was sitting in their expectantly.

"These should fit you".

She said throwing under garments at me.

I blushed and put them on in the bathroom.

When I came out she gave handed me some clothes.

"It's not every day I have someone willing to let me give them a makeover".

I smiled she was super peppy but it was nice.

The clothes were a little too dressy but I didn't mind.

She sat me down in the bathroom and worked on my hair.

She took a curling iron and started curling my hair.

"My hair is stubborn it's impossible to curl".

She laughed.

"Not when I'm curling it".

After she finished she put makeup on my face.

Then she looked into my eyes.

"I know how you feel about your scars. But don't feel bad you can still be beautiful no matter how broken you think you are".

I smiled and tried not to cry.

"Thank you".

She spun me around and I gasped when I looked in the mirror.

My hair was in perfect spirals and my eyes looked beautiful. They were so brown. I was wearing a blue v-neck and skinny jeans, with black stilettos. I tried not to look at my scars but they were everywhere.

I sucked it up and turned away from the mirror.

"Well at least I look nice. Even though my arm looks like a sausage".

She laughed and it strangely reminded me of wind chimes.

Alice helped me down stairs cause I could barely walk with the stilettos.

Seth came into view and he let out a whistle.

I blushed.

Carlisle came into view and smiled.

"Ah your Alex Seth talks a lot about you. Let's fix that arm".

A few hours later after getting my bones put back into place I had a cast on my arm.

"Thanks again Carlisle".

He smiled.

"Anytime Alex".

Seth took my hand and we walked out of their house.

"Want me to faze we can get their faster"?

I shook my head.

"I'm not ready to face Sam yet".

He nodded.

"But Alex he's worried".

I sighed, there was no use arguing with Seth.

He went behind a tree and fazed I got onto his back and we were back at my house before I knew it.

He came out again and I took his hand in mine we walked to the front porch and I look up and froze.

I didn't know what I felt in that moment.

Anger.

Fear.

Blood Lust.

Nothing could describe the betrayal, anger, and torture he put me through my whole life.

"Dad"?

**So how was that?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thanks to,**

**All-Smiles1234 : I love your review I was laughing for a while, and yes shit is going down! LOL. Thanks for reviewing for every chapter you're the best!**

**godisgood3: Well I'm continuing and I'm glad you love it!**

**lunasky: Her arm will heal in a few chapters and you'll find out what he wants soon... **

**wood- morning: Um I'm sorry I guess? I'm still learning and I know I over use things sometimes. I get that a lot trust me. But thanks for your review.**

**To my guest reviewers. You guys ROCK!**

**Here's chapter four.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know what to feel.

It was like being punched in the gut seeing him.

He abandoned me.

Let her abuse me.

Now looking at him smiling at me.

It makes me sick to my stomach.

I want to punch him.

I want to hurt him.

I want him to feel the pain he put me through most of my life.

I just want him to understand the suffering I've been through.

"Alex honey".

"DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND TO CARE ABOUT ME"!

I yelled at him.

I let go of Seth's hand and walked up so I was right in front of his face.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR EIGHT YEARS AND THEN SIGNED YOUR WORTHLESS ASS RIGHT BACK INTO THE NAVY"!

"Alex".

I heard Seth's warning tone but I ignored it.

" WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU! WHEN I NEEDED MY DAD WITH ME! YOU WERE GONE FOR EIGHT YEARS BUT YOU NEVER VISIT! I'M NOT DUMB DAD YOU HAVE TIME OFF IN THE NAVY! BUT YOU NEVER CAME"!

I felt the tears coming but I pushed them back.

"WHY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME"!

He stared back at me sadly.

I started crying.

I couldn't hold in everything I had to hide for years.

I pretended my whole life nothing was wrong with me.

But every day when I went home it was just brutal torture.

I felt him pull me into a hug.

I pushed away from him.

"Get off of me".

I whispered my voice hoarse from screaming.

Sam came outside.

His jaw set and his head held high.

"Father".

He said the word like it was foreign on his tongue, and in some ways it was.

"You took her. Promised to care for her, for some odd reason my mother let you. But you left her. LET HER GET HURT".

I looked back at Seth.

"You should go".

I whispered knowing I couldn't say anything much louder.

He nodded and kissed my lips quickly before leaving.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father Samuel Uley".

Sam looked at him with so much fury I was afraid what he would do.

"You are many things. But you were **never **our father".

Sam said pulling me towards him.

I smiled at my big brother.

"Go back to wherever you came from".

I turned to go back inside but he grabbed my good arm.

"Please Alex let me"...

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING FROM ME. IF YOU WANTED ME IN YOUR LIFE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU LEFT"!

I turned around and ran inside the house.

I ran upstairs into my room and threw myself onto my bed.

I sobbed into my pillow the last time I saw my dad he wasn't this pleasant.

_Flashback:_

_**Three years ago**_

_It was my fourteenth birthday and my dad promised he'd be home._

_I was walking home with my best friend Vanessa._

_"But seriously Allie if you don't like the scars cover them up with makeup"._

_"There's no point I'm only going to get more"._

_She looked at me shocked._

_Her green eyes bulging in shock._

_"Is it your step"..._

_The door of my house slammed open._

_She pulled me inside and clutched my arm hard._

_"Say goodbye to Vanessa"._

_I looked at her angrily._

_She squeezed my arm harder._

_"Bye Vanessa"._

_I squeaked._

_She slammed the door closed and smacked me across the face._

_"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER"!_

_"Nothing"._

_I said barley above a whisper._

_She smacked me again even harder._

_My head pivoted to the side._

_I grasped my cheek in shock._

_"YOU BITCH"!_

_I yelled and ran to my room._

_I got their right when I heard her steps thundering down the hall._

_I knew she had the lock facing her so I pushed my dresser in front of the door._

_I sat on top of it and held my knees to my chest._

_I cried and cried. _

_Hating myself, hating my life, and praying to god he would just end me._

_I heard a knock on the door._

_"Oh My GOD! JOSHUA"!_

_I heard her scream._

_"DAD"!_

_I screamed excitedly. _

_I pushed open the door and ran out of my room looking for him._

_He was hugging that woman and kissed her._

_"I missed you so much Vivian"._

_I frowned and cleared my throat._

_"Dad"?_

_He smiled and picked me up and hugged me._

_Later that day after dinner, when I finally got my dad alone I told him everything._

_"She's a monster"._

_He looked down and held the bridge of his nose._

_"She told me about this. That you blame her when you hurt yourself"._

_I felt my face flush in rage._

_"SHE'S LYING! WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BELEIVE YOUR WIFE OR ME "!_

_He looked at me angrily._

_"Don't talk to me that way"._

_"Daddy please"._

_He smacked me hard across the face._

_My lip split and blood poured down my chin._

_I stared at him in horror._

_"Your horrible"._

_I kicked him hard._

_He grabbed my arm tight pulling it._

_"Please let go"._

_"No you need to learn a lesson"._

_He kept twisting my arm till it I heard a pop._

_I screamed in pain._

_He looked down at me._

_His face horror stricken._

_"What have I done"._

_I ran out his office crying._

_She smiled at me in pain._

_"Happy Birthday"._

_I looked at her evilly._

_"Bitch"!_

I opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling.

I felt numb.

I didn't feel anything.

I remember doing that every day after the beatings.

When I don't want to feel something I block it out.

I felt the tears fall down my face but I pretended I didn't.

I heard the door open and Emily sat beside me and held my hand but that didn't matter.

It was like being in a coma.

But I was conscious.

I could feel things and see things.

But I was so far under it didn't feel real.

I heard her sigh and she left the room.

I just stared at the ceiling for hours.

I heard the door slam open and Seth shook my body.

I couldn't even hear what he was saying.

**Seth's POV**

Sam called me twenty minutes later.

I didn't question anything only that my Alex needed me.

I went up the stairs and saw Emily come down shaking her head.

"Good Luck".

I smiled and ran up the stairs taking three at a time.

I saw her staring at the ceiling.

Her arms above her head and her hair wildly splayed out everywhere.

It broke my heart to see her like that.

I took her hand.

"Hey Alex".

She didn't even look at me.

She didn't react at all.

I shook her gently.

"Come on Alex"!

I hated seeing her like this it was killing me.

"Please Alex come back to me baby".

I kissed her cheek and lips.

"Please Alex".

She started blinking.

"Seth"?

I smiled and kissed her lips.

She pushed me off gently.

"Seth".

I looked into her eyes and saw tears spilling out.

I climbed onto her bed next to her and pulled her to me.

She started sobbing into my shoulder.

She told me everything.

About her step mother, what her father did, every single thing that she kept from me.

The only thing that stopped me from running out and tearing them both limb from limb was this beautiful creature in my arms.

"How could he do that too me, a- and then expect me to welcome him back in my life with opened arms".

She chocked out and then started crying again.

I held onto her till she stopped crying.

Once she did I pushed her off me gently and forced her to look me in the eyes.

I brushed away the hair that was stuck to her flushed cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"Alex, he doesn't deserve anything. He is a horrible human being, both of them are. But you need to forgive him, he's still your father. To forgive yourself you have to forgive him".

She pushed away from me and said.

"That's not something I'm really capable of right now".

I took her hand.

"Take your time".

She nodded and sank back to her bed.

I got up to leave but she pulled me back.

"Please stay, I need you".

I nodded and sat back down.

I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**Can I get like seven reviews till the next chapter?**

**That would be great!**

**-True Goddess**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I want to say thanks to,**

**Team Edward 2013-** I'm so glad you love this story! That means a lot to me Thank you!

**All-Smiles1234- **I hope you don't get tired of me saying how awesome you are. Cause you Rock! You review for every chapter you're such an amazing person. And yea her dad is a dick! LOL.

**lunasky99-**I had to think the same thing throughout the chapter my own character irritates me. If that makes any . Thanks for your review and YA you like the chapter!

**brittany21-** Yea you think it good! Thank you sooo much for your review!

**Anyway here's chapter five. Also can I please get five reviews next chapter since I didn't get seven on the last one? That would be awesome!**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Vivian's POV**

I sat on the bed of my hotel room and sighed.

For years he left me with that brat.

Cheated on me.

Didn't bother to visit.

He did many things to me.

Know I'm welcoming him back with open arms. A fresh start to our relationship, but he still strays from me.

The door opens and I smile at the handsome face of my husband.

Joshua Uley.

"Where have you been?"

He sighs.

"I was visiting Alex."

I froze.

The bitch came to Forks.

Could she be so naive?

Was she really is that thick headed?

Was she that idiotic to think I wouldn't look for her here?

"How is she? Is she still... You know hurting herself."

He sighs.

"I guess so she has a cast."

I gasped.

That wasn't my doing. I wonder who got their hands on **_my _**bitch.

She was **_my_** property.

I made her clean, I made her cook, I made her be wise enough to fear something. I made her do everything for me.

I actually miss her.

Who else could I take my anger out on?

Who else can I threaten?

"I hope no one hurt her intentionally."

I said in mock horror.

Joshua nodded in agreement.

"She says I left her, and now even Sam is saying you hurt her".

I clenched my fist.

She told people. I told her I'd kill Joshua if she told anyone.

Of course I'm not going to do that.

I have a better idea.

It's going to take time...

But that's exactly what I have.

"Well at least she's safe."

He looks up at me his eyes bloodshot.

"I've been in Forks longer than you think because..."

"What?"

I asked nervous.

What could this mean?

Is he sighing divorce papers.

Maybe I'm overreacting and we're moving here.

That would be great.

"I lost custody of Alex. She's officially under Sam and Emily's care. They're her knew guardians, along with her mother."

My mouth hung open in shock.

I just lost my daughter.

My little delicate toy.

That I beat into shape.

I stared at Joshua.

I got up and went into the bathroom.

I screamed and pulled my blonde hair till it hurt.

I kicked the bathroom sink.

I looked up at myself.

My green eyes bloodshot, my hair sticking up everywhere.

I looked deranged.

Joshua opened the door and hugged me.

"I know. I 'm going to miss her too".

I smiled.

"We can always visit."

He looked down.

"That's the thing her mother issued a restraining order against you."

I looked up angrily.

"Is that so..."

I picked up my purse and other things.

I sneakily packed my gun.

"Alison went too far. I raised her daughter."

I ran out into the night and into my car.

It's time the bitch got what she deserved.

**Alex's POV**

"SETH, HURRY UP"!

I yelled up the stairs.

He was such a girl.

He ran downstairs and looked down at me.

"Sorry I'm nervous."

I laughed at his nervousness.

"It's just my mom she won't bite."

He smiled at my comment.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

I pulled Seth to his own car.

"Come on Seth! Or I'll drive."

I said irritated.

He just laughed and opened my door for me.

I blushed.

He was such a gentlemen.

Seth started asking a million questions like he always does when he's nervous.

"How are you guys like full blood siblings... I thought your parents were divorced when Sam was little?"

I blushed knowing I had to explain this to Seth.

"Well my dad came back. My mom still loved him so they stayed in a hotel for a night... And you know the rest. At first Sam says she hated herself for being so naive. I truthfully don't know why she gave my dad custody and neither does Sam."

He stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

When we pulled up at my mom's house Seth started straitening his tie and patting down his hair.

I laughed at his nervousness.

"Seth stop it. She'll love you come on".

I said taking his hand and leading him towards the front door.

All of a sudden I heard screaming and glass breaking in my mom's house.

I pulled Seth to the side of the house and listened in.

"YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO GIVE YOU MY DAUGHTER! YOU PUT A GUN TO MY BABIES HEAD!"

I held my hand over my mouth horrified.

"AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN IF YOU DON'T GIVE THE CUSTODY BACK TO ME AND JOSHUA!"

I froze in horror.

It can't be.

That voice.

The voice that takes place in my nightmares every night since I was seven.

My ears rang.

Nothing Seth said registered in my mind.

Seth shook me and screamed in my face.

But I was too scared to say or do anything.

Till the gun fired.

I blinked.

"NO!"

I ran around the corner of my house to see a blonde head dunk into a car and speed off.

I shook of the feeling to hide.

I burst into my mom's house and found her in a pool of her own blood.

"No. NO. NO!"

I screamed pulling her to me, not caring if my cast got bloody.

She was still conscious but barely.

"CALL CARLISLE NOW!"

I screamed at Seth.

He throws the cell phone at me.

"Trust me."

At that moment I didn't care what happened I just dialed Carlisle's number and hoped my mother was alright.

**Seth's POV**

I'm so glad I want to be a doctor.

Alison groaned and looked up at me.

"Shot me... In...The...Side".

I nodded nervously.

I took off my tie and tied it to her waste.

"This should slow down the bleeding till I find something better".

I looked around the house and found gauze.

I tied it around her.

She was still bleeding but it slowed.

"Alright Alison, stay with us okay".

"ALEX I NEED WATER!"

She nodded and ran into the kitchen.

I gave her mother some water and we waited for the ambulance.

They took her mom out on a gurney while Alex was sobbing uncontrollably into my chest.

Alex was pacing in front of her mother's room. Pulling her hair and muttering things under her breath.

"Alex she'll be fine."

I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and spun towards me.

"How do you know that?"

She whispered fiercely.

Sam ran into the hall and looked at Alex.

His eyes bulged in fear.

He pulled her into a hug and tears ran down both of their faces.

I sat down on the chairs with Emily.

Who looked nervous.

Six hours later, Carlisle finally came back with the news.

**Alex's POV**

"She's stable."

I let out the breath it felt like I had been holding.

I was about to ask Sam to buy our mom flowers but he already had.

We walked into the room and I smiled.

She was grumbling about how filthy hospitals are.

I hugged her and she smoothed my hair out of my face.

"Alex honey, I'm so sorry."

I knew she knew I heard everything.

I just held her in for a hug.

After a few hours they told us visiting hours were over.

I left with Sam and kissed Seth goodnight.

The next morning I came to bring my mom flowers.

I saw pink roses from someone.

My mom was still sleeping so I opened the card.

_Take this as a warning Alison._

_If you don't give her back to me..._

_I'll get her myself._

_-V_

My hands shook in horror.

It can only mean one thing.

"She's back, and this is only the beginning."

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Hello my dear readers. I hope everyone liked Chapter 5 I was so excited for that chapter. I don't know about you, but that chapter kind of starts everything. Like when her dad came it set this story on fire. LOL. Anyway thanks to these amazing people who reviewed.**

**P.S. I have a poll up vote on what you want to read next. Based on Twilight characters. I'm going to do another on PJO soon too. **

**kadee son 12345****- **Thanks for reviewing!

**godisgood- **Why thank you. I really don't believe I'm that good. LOL thanks though.

**All-Smiles1234- **I love long reviews it makes me feel amazing! I love when people take the time to write a long review I feel special! : D. Anyway your an amazingly extraordinary ( new word LOL) person! Thanks for reviewing for every chapter. And I'm going to keep saying how awesome you are. So THANKS!

**lunasky99- ** I kind of love how I can make people hate a character. Is that weird? Anyway thanks for reviewing you ROCK!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Alex's POV**

My hands were shaking.

I was so shocked.

I left the flowers and ran back to my car.

I fished in my purse for my car keys and looked up shocked.

It was Vivian.

Her blonde hair piled up on her head.

She walked into the hospital.

My hands shook with fear. But I wasn't that little helpless girl anymore.

I fueled myself with rage so I could face her.

Then I ran back into the hospital.

I ran to my mother's room to see Vivian lifting a pillow... About to suffocate **my mother!**

I stared in horror.

All of my fears creeping slowly back, but I swallowed it down. Was I really going to let this bitch take my mother from me?

I ran into the room, and smacked the pillow out of her hand.

"Nice to see you again _mommy_".

I said with venom.

"Oh Alex it's so nice to see you again. Oh my! How did you hurt your arm?"

I growled. I literally growled.

"Cut the bullshit Vivian! You kill my mother I'll kill you."

She laughed, it was shrill and as unpleasant as usual.

"Really little bitch? Do you really think you are capable of that?"

I glared at her.

"I am."

She lunged across the room and chocked me.

I kicked her hard in the abdomen.

She fell off me breathing hard.

I pushed her onto her back and punched her face repeatedly.

Then I wrapped my hands around her throat.

"You remember this? Isn't this familiar? You used to do this to me. EVERY FUKEN DAY"!

I screamed into her face.

She was turning red and desperately trying to free herself from my grip.

I felt tears build in my eyes.

"CAN'T YOU HANDLE IT! YOU DID IT TO ME FOR YEARS"!

The tears starting falling down my face.

"ALEX STOP"!

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

I looked to see Seth. I released my grip on her throat just as Charlie walked in.

He came and handcuffed Vivian.

"You are in violation of your restraining order."

She nodded glumly and stared at me evilly.

I knew that gaze, I knew what it meant.

This isn't the end.

I just started a war.

I looked back to see my mother staring at me.

"You went too far Allie."

I stared at her angrily.

"If you have been through what I have you wouldn't say that was too far mom."

I never showed her all my scars but today was an exception.

I always wore long sleeves around my mom so I lifted up both sleeves.

"See."

I pulled up my shirt a little and showed her the ones that crisscrossed on my stomach.

I then pulled down the front of my shirt and showed her the one's on my chest.

"_**She**_ went too far."

I chocked out, then I started sobbing uncontrollably.

My mother reached out for me but I stormed out of the room.

I heard thundering footsteps down the hall.

I looked behind me to see Seth.

He just left his arms opened for me.

I ran into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

I love that about him.

He always knew the right thing to do.

"Come on let's go".

I take his hand and we go to my car.

"How did you know to come?"

Seth shrugged.

"I know you, I had this gut feeling. Like I knew you would lose control. So I called Charlie".

I looked at him shocked.

"You're so weird."

He just laughed, all of a sudden he stopped in front of my car.

I looked up and gasped.

It was spray painted, it read.

_Trust no one._

_Because everyone you ever loved left you._

_Your mother didn't want you, your father didn't._

_No one cares about you._

_You mine as well come back with me._

_That little boyfriend of yours only feels sorry for you._

_Remember bitch._

_I __**own you!**_

_Love,_

_-V_

My hands shook with anger.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie still talking to her outside.

Seth looked at me in warning.

"Alex don't."

I was already walking away.

Seth came jogging towards me.

I sprinted towards her.

"ALEX STOP!"

I didn't care.

I ran straight towards her.

"Excuse me chief Swan."

I said with extra sugar in my voice, and pushed him aside.

I then smacked her hard across the face.

"YOU BITCH!"

I yelled in her face.

"SETH GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Chief Swan yelled in fear of what I would do.

I tangled my fingers in her hair.

Seth grabbed my waist.

"LET GO OF ME!"

I said screaming and kicking Seth.

"Alex she's not worth it."

I pulled a little harder, and she screamed a little louder.

"ALEX."

Chief Swan and Seth yelled at the same time. I let go of her hair but I still lunged at her .Seth pulled me away.

"It's okay Alex, she can't hurt you."

"THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING BITCH!"

Seth put me in his car and drove off.

"Alex what happened?"

I took deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

"I couldn't. Just seeing her again brought back this fear and anger I've held for just so long."

I said choking back tears. Seth held my hand as he drove back to my house. Emily and Sam both ran outside and enveloped me in a hug.

"Are you okay."

Sam asks nervously.

I nodded and just stormed into the house.

I threw myself onto my bed and just sat there, I wasn't sad. No definitely not that. I was furious she was trying to kill my mother. The question is what else would she do?

I looked out my window and stared at the woods.

I heard the front door close, and the absence of Seth's warm voice.

I ran downstairs to say goodbye to Seth but he was already out the door. I sighed and ran outside.

I smiled to see he was waiting in his car.

"Hey want to come to my place, call of duty?"

I smiled.

"Sure."

Then a green Toyota sedan came into view full speed.

"SETH!"

He pulled open the door and jumped over the hood and landed on my front lawn.

Just as his car was hit.

I threw myself onto the ground and held Seth's body close to mine.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

I kept repeating kissing his lips, cheeks, and forehead.

"I'm fine Alex."

Seth said between kisses.

"You know what keep going."

I laughed and let go of Seth. He smiled ridiculously.

"Just don't leave me."

I said shyly.

Seth smiled sadly and held me close to him.

"She's going to have to deal with a whole pack of wolves, if she wants to get rid of me."

I laughed and kissed Seth's lips softly.

"Don't forget me with a shot gun."

Seth chuckled smiling in my neck.

"Never."

**Vivian's POV**

I got out of my smoking car.

That boy was fast, too fast.

I needed to end him, she needs to suffer.

But if I can't kill him, there's so many others that she loves.

_Be careful Alex because you just started something, and getting away won't be as easy as last time._

_Love Ya,_

_-V_

* * *

**So how was the ending of the chapter? Like don't like? Tell me what you think. By the way the car is the Toyota Sedan 2004 model. I'm sorry I'm like a guy when it comes to cars and motorcycle's. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys rock. **

**So thanks to,**

**Brittany 21- **Thank you, I'm glad you like the story.

**sweetiebell - **You know that would be amazing if you could shoot her that many times and still find places to shoot her. I have thought about killing her but... You going to have to wait and see what happens. Thank you so much for reviewing. It made me laugh so... THANKS!

**Lunasky - **Yea she did go there, she actually was going to suffocate her mother. What a bitch right? Any who, who will she attack next? I guess you'll find out soon enough. I'm glad you like the ending, and if you didn't have a little psychopath it wouldn't be healthy. Anyway thanks for reviewing! You're awesome!

**All-Smiles1234 - ** OMG! I love toblerone I have no idea if I spelled that right. But... I would eat most of it then hit Vivian with it... Or eat all of it. It's like my favorite chocolate. Anyway... THANKS FOR REVIEWING! YOU'RE AWESOME AND... Yea I have no idea what else to say so...

**Everyone who reviewed you guys rock. **

**So finally here is Chapter 7!**

**- True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting on my bed reading a book. But my attention was elsewhere, I was stuck in my thoughts.

_I couldn't believe she tried to kill __**my **__Seth! _

_I don't care what she did to me, as long as Seth stays unharmed. What else would she do to me?_

I shuddered at the thought.

_Could she hate me so much?_

_The unanswered question I've had ever since I was seven was. What did I do to her that made her hate me so much? _

_My father's love? I don't have that. _

_A house? She owns that. _

_Going to school? She can do that._

_A family? She has one. _

_Youth? Maybe._

_It never made sense to me, and it still doesn't. I did everything she said, like the naive and stupid girl I was. All I wanted was a fresh start. A new life and I can't even have that. I'm so tired of this! All I want is to live without fear. And I can't even do that. _

"Alex!"

I ran downstairs and smiled at Seth.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, your cast comes off today."

"I totally forgot. But you can imagine why."

Seth clenched his jaw and pulled me out of my house.

Seth then covered my eyes and led me out to the curb.

"Now since my car was demolished. The Cullen's were being crazy nice and got me something."

I opened my eyes and gasped.

My- Our dream bike was staring right back at me. It was an older model but I didn't care.

The **2006 Suzuki Boulevard M109R In black. ** I gaped like a fish taking in the beautiful sight.

"Oh my god."

Seth smiled and handed me a helmet.

"Ready?"

I nodded completely awe struck and totally excited.

We road threw forks and It was exhilarating. I have ridden a motorcycle once, with a guy from school. I got beat three days straight and she broke my ribs. But it was totally worth it.

We stopped at the Cullen's and I was disappointed.

"You better teach me."

"I will."

Seth said laughing.

"Promise?"

He crossed his heart and looked at me.

"Cross my heart."

I kissed him quickly and walked into the house.

"Hi Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jacob, and Jasper."

I said in one breath.

They all laughed and said hello.

"Alright Alex, let's get that cast off."

A few minutes later I was free.

We said goodbye and we went back towards La Push.

"You know what, how about we out on a date?"

I nodded completely excited.

We went to a diner and ate dinner. It was sweet I loved being around Seth.

We walked around port angles hand and hand not really talking. Just enjoying each other's company.

Out of nowhere a car speeds down the street.

I noticed it was going towards...

"Seth, we need to get home NOW."

I sprinted towards the motorcycle with Seth right by my side.

We hopped onto the motorcycle and speed away.

"Watch out for that black Hyundai Sonata."

Seth nods and weaves his way through traffic.

We take a shortcut through the woods and make it to Sam and Emily's.

I knew what she was planning. I quickly say goodbye to Seth and run into the house. I only see Sam and Emily cuddling on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Vivian's coming here."

I said out of breath.

I realized something she tricked me.

"No."

I run out of the house tears blurring my vision. I never knew I could run so fast, it must have been pure adrenaline. I stopped right in front of Seth's house to see it burning.

I run into the house and pull open the door.

"SETH"!

I scream looking for him.

Instead I find Leah. She's holding her imprints body close to her.

"HELP HIM!"

She screams at me.

I feel his neck and feel for his pulse... There isn't one.

"Leah he's gone."

"NO HE'S NOT I CAN HEAR IT. IT'S FAINT BUT IT'S THERE!"

I don't argue with her and help her carry him out of the house.

"Where's Seth?"

She looks at me angrily.

"I thought he was with you?"

I throw her my phone.

"Call the ambulance".

I ran into the woods and gasp.

Seth's lying in a pool of his own blood.

He was shot in the shoulder, stomach and chest.

She missed his heart but barley.

I smooth the hair out of his face and hold him.

"Seth. Are you okay?"

He looks up at me his eyes glassy.

"Leah?"

"She's fine. So is Mike."

He nods.

"I'm going to get the pack. Okay stay with me baby."

He nods again and holds my hand to his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I chock back a sob and kiss him lightly.

I ran as fast as I could to get Embry, Quil, and everyone else.

They came running to Seth's aide. They all decided to take him to the Cullen's along with Leah's imprint.

I was a nervous wreck pulling my hair and blaming myself. Leah wasn't any help either.

"It's all your fault. You should have never came into my brother's life, and endanger us and my imprint."

I was hurt but she was right.

"Maybe your right Leah. I'll be gone soon enough."

"LEAVE NOW!"

I felt the tears fall down my face and ran out of the house.

"Alex, come back."

I heard Edward calling but I can't.

I'm a danger to Seth. To everyone I love.

I run home I tell Emily and Sam everything. Even about Leah. They tell me not to worry that I'm safe. But I'm not.

That night I quietly get dressed and pack my things. Clothes, and pictures of me and Seth.

I try not to cry but I can't help it.

I write Emily and Sam, and Seth a note.

I walk out into the night and take Seth's motorcycle.

I was just about to get on till someone pulled me back.

I dropped my duffle bag. I fought and punched but they put a cloth to my face.

I tried to hold my breath but my lungs were begging for air. When I breathed the sickly sweet smell of liquid chloroform filled my nose. The last thing I saw was the taunting face of Vivian.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? You like? I hope so please review and tell me what you think. Also I have a poll up please participate! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, So I know I totally ended the last chapter in a cliff hanger. I love doing that. So I firstly want to thank,**

**Riley Person- **I know Vivian is a bitch, she's the exception to... a lot of things. Like thoughts of killing a character. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

**lunasky99- **Did I mention you're awesome? Cause you are. I know Leah isn't being understanding it's just she was really worried about her imprint. She's going to regret it later... Anyway thanks for reviewing! They make me smile.

**By the way if you didn't know Mike isn't from Bella's time. It's a totally different character. **

**So yea here is Chapter eight!**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

**Seth's POV**

**Twelve hours later.**

I woke up in the Cullen's house. I moved my head to the side to see Leah whispering something urgently at Sam, his face was red in rage and he was shaking.

"W-What happened?"

I asked. It felt like my mouth was filled with cotton balls. I felt groggy and kind of fuzzy. I looked closer at Leah's face she looked guilty... Leahguilty. Am in an alternate universe? Leah never ever, feels guilty about anything unless...

I jumped out of the bed, a hot pain from my arm rushed up my body. I ignored it completely. I felt Carlisle cold hand on my chest trying to push me back onto the bed but I shoved it away.

I walked in six long strides in front of Leah.

"What did you do to my imprint?"

I said in a cold sharp voice.

She looked at me fearfully her lip quivering.

"I yelled at her. I was just so scared about Mike and... She left, but Sam thinks she was... kidnapped."

She squeaked out the last word. I froze it was Leah's fault that my imprint can get hurt.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE. I KNOW WHO TOOK HER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR SAM?"

I screamed into their faces. What was wrong with them, don't they love her? I know no one can lover her as much as I do but... Come on that's his sister.

"I was waiting for you Seth. We're all going to get her back, no matter what it takes."

"But Seth you need to rest for a few..."

Carlisle trailed off when I gave him a death glare. I snarled loudly at him, which was so unlike me. But nothing mattered; I didn't care about anybody but Alex.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up disoriented. It was cold and dark and smelled of mildew. I could hear the droplets of water falling from somewhere. I tried to move but I felt ropes on my wrist and ankles.

I sighed.

Great Vivian has me where she wants me. A cold fear traveled down my body. I was so scared, what is she going to do to me? Kill me? Kill Seth... No she couldn't. Or can she?

I was shaking; my hands were shaking so much.

I prayed to God that I wouldn't die, that she wouldn't sell me to some man. Which she threatened to do so many times...

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

The lights turned on and I saw Vivian in her ugly glory.

"Hello Alex... Long time no see."

She looked like she was going to attend a funeral. She was wearing a black dress and a lace veil. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Vivian. Let. ME. GO!"

I screamed hoping someone would hear my desperate call for help.

"Why would I do that? Honey I thought you knew better than this."

She pulled out a baseball bat and tapped it on the ground.

"You ruined my plans. You ruined my life."

She ran towards me and hit me with the bat.

My head pivoted to the side and started to pound. I clenched my teeth. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of screaming.

"BITCH!"

She screamed and smacked me hard across the face over and over.

My lip had already split and blood was starting to pour down. She took a knife... That knife, the one that gave me all these scars.

I already freed my hand while she was smacking me. I wasn't going to let her scar me again.

She lifted the knife. I tackled her even though my legs were still tied. I grabbed the knife and quickly cut my legs free.

I stood up and tried to run, but she grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"Not this time... You're not leaving me."

She kicked me in the side and smiled as I groaned.

"That hurt didn't it."

She saw the knife in my hand and tried to grab it. I swiped my legs under her and knocked her off my feet.

I ran out of the room and opened the door. I was in a basement? I gaped shocked whose house is this?

I took a step and tripped over something. I turned around to see Vivian's smirking face.

"NO!"

I cried, she hit me hard in the stomach and placed the liquid chloroform right on my face.

The last thing I saw was her knife and she sliced my arm.

"To mark your days here."

With that I fell back into darkness.

**Seth's POV**

We all ran around Forks, but me and Sam went to Joshua. We needed to know where his whore was.

I knocked on the door trying my best not to break it.

He opened and looked at both of us shocked. He addressed Sam instead of me.

"Samuel what is the meaning of this? It's Nine O'clock in the morning."

We ignored his question completely.

"Where is you dumb ass wife".

His face turned red at my comment.

"You can leave if you're going to talk to my wonderful wife that way. What has that idiot been telling you? She is mental that girl, my wife never hurt her. She hurt herself!"

I started shaking. Alex wouldn't do that at SEVEN.

I pulled him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall repeatedly.

Sam pulled me off of him.

"Seth I know. I want to do the same, but you can't kill him."

He held his head and slammed the door in our faces.

I was shaking so much I ran into the woods. It was the first time in a while I couldn't control the phase.

I howled in anger. My vision was blurred in red, I knew one thing. Something was going on in that house, and I'm going to find out.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Please review and tell me. **

**-True Goddess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad everyone liked this chapter. Hope this one is just as good. Anyway I have a new poll up just in case you haven't seen. Please check it out for me.**

**Thanks to:**

**PixyStix- **Ya! Ya! Ya! You love it and that just made my day!

**AllSmiles-1234- **So glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!

**godisgood3-**I'm so glad you think this is awesome. As for Joshua and Vivian they'll get what's coming...

**Anyway the chapter may be kind of screwy cause I deleted the authors note... any who here's chapter 9. **

**Right?**

-True Goddess

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Seth's POV**

**24 hours**

We called the police. But what does it matter? They're not going to find anything. I've been driving myself crazy with thoughts of what she might be doing to her. My poor Allie.

I try everyday to go to her dad's house.

_He called the cops on me twelve times. _

My pack mates are trying too. Their putting up flyers, following her scent, and the dead end is always the same place.

Vivian's house.

I needed a plan and I do have a cop step-dad.

I ran home and busted through the door. My mom smiled at me with that worried look on her face.

I wasn't sleeping, or eating.

But how could I, when my imprint might not be doing either.

"Seth you need to rest."

I growled at her and walked past her to Charlie.

"Seth..."

I sit down on the couch heavily and sigh.

"I need your help."

**Alex's POV**

I woke up afraid of what I would see.

I sighed in relief.

The lights were on and thankfully Vivian wasn't in here.

I tried to release my hand but it wasn't rope.

I looked down to see silver handcuffs.

"Shit."

I hissed under my breath.

I was tied to one of her dining room chairs.

The door opened and I braced myself.

Vivian came in with a plate of eggs and toast. They were still steaming.

My stomach growled loudly. Even my mouth was watering.

"Awe, Alex you're hungry? Here take it."

I didn't answer and I wasn't going to.

She then threw the steaming hot eggs onto my face.

I hissed as it burned my exposed skin.

"EAT UP!"

She then walked back up the stairs.

I sighed and looked down at the mess. Under the chair was news paper.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

What did she think I was? A dog?

I struggled again and started rocking back and forth.

I tipped over and fell on my side. I groaned at the pain. I looked down to see some blood.

The wood from the chair broke when I hit the floor, and a piece stuck in my side. I took my hand cuffed hand off of the wooden chair and sat up. I lead my hands down and pulled out the wood. I held my breath and pulled it out quickly.

I whimpered in pain.

I got up and looked around the room. I found a small key, I fumbled and put it into the lock and released my hands from the handcuffs.

I picked up the baseball bat and opened the door of the basement.

I heard the shower running. I quickly ran to the front door and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Now Alex, what would Joshua think if he saw you?"

I lifted the bat and hit her in the head.

I gasped shocked at what I did.

I opened the door and felt her grasp my ankle.

I kicked her but she still held on. One of her hands was on her chest. I lifted the bat and... She pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. It was a stunt gun. I fell to the ground withering in pain.

I started loosing consciousness but she kept it on.

"We're going to take you far away from here Allie."

**Seth's POV**

Charlie and I went to Vivian's "lair." He knocked on the door sharply and Vivian opened the door.

"May I help you Chief Swan."

"We have search warrant."

He said and stormed through the house.

We looked everywhere.

I ran to the basement.

She blocked my view.

"This is a personal area of my house."

I pushed her out of the way and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"OPEN IT!"

She nodded and did as I said.

I ran inside to see a broken chair and handcuffs.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. She was gone, but she was here.

Instead of killing Vivian I examined the room.

I smelled Alex's scent.

There was a small amount of blood on the floor.

"Charlie!"

I yelled he ran into the room and smiled.

"We have evidence."

**Alex's POV**

I woke up in a strange house. It smelled heavily of alcohol. A man in a stained T-shirt stared at me hungrily.

"Finally awake my sweet. I like em better awake."

I gulped afraid.

"A lady came and said to keep good care of you."

He said licking his lips.

"I sure will."

He walked towards me and grabbed my waist pulling me to him.

I tried to push him away but he grabbed my butt.

He kissed me roughly and grinded his hips against mine. I gagged in disgust. I lifted my knee and kicked him hard in the groin.

He let go of me and fell to his knees.

I found a wrench on the floor and held it defensively.

"You even try to touch me. I'll hit your dick so hard over and over again. You'll wish I showed you mercy and castrated you."

He laughed and took a step towards me.

"Pretty girl like you can't do anything."

I kicked him again and he fell back onto his knees.

"Try me."

He looked up at me and smiled.

I hit him hard in the head with the wrench.

I ran out of the house and down the street. Just to see Vivian.

She sighed and started walking towards me.

"I was hoping he raped you by now."

I ran full speed at her and threw the wrench.

It hit her in the head. She got up blood coming out of her mouth and threw it at me.

I fell to the ground clutching my head.

She took an empty champagne bottle and broke it over my head.

I felt the glass cut down my face.

I moaned in pain and fell onto the grass.

I felt someone make another mark on my arm.

Then faintly I heard Vivian's voice say.

"Day two"

* * *

**So how was that? I hope this was a good chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so last chapter was pretty hard to write for me. I felt horrible putting her in that situation I couldn't let anything horrible happen to Alex. Anyway thanks to all these amazing people who reviewed!**

**All-Smiles1234- **So glad you think this chapter's good. Thanks for reviewing.

**lunasky- **You're going to have to wait and find out what else Vivian has in store. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Team Edward2013- **Well here's more.

**So please review for this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Also now I have a poll up I forgot to put it on my profile. LOL sorry, but now it's up if you would like to participate. **

**Thanks,**

**-**True Goddess

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Day 3**

**Sam's POV**

It's my entire fault. I should have never let anything happen to her. I'm her big brother it was my job to protect her but I failed. I failed the only task my mother asked me to do. She told me to take care of my sister. To protect her, to show her the love out father never showed her. I did one of the two and it wasn't protecting her.

I woke up early in the morning with a phone call from Seth.

"What is it? Did they find her?"

Seth was silent on the line.

"No. They can't even track down Vivian. But Joshua says that she left to California for a business trip."

I growled in outrage. They seriously let the bitch leave the state!

"Well were just going to have to check."

Seth interrupted me when I was about to present my plan.

"The thing is she took her car. I doubt she's going to drive to California. I'm thinking she went to Florida. Charlie asked Joshua were she has another house or relatives. It's all pointing to either Florida or California."

"So where do you want to go."

Seth sighed heavily.

"I'm thinking we split up the pack. Jacob, Embry, Paul, Quil, you, and I go to Florida. Then Brady, Collin, and the rest of the pack go to California. I'm asking the Cullen's to keep their eyes peeled and tell me if they find anything."

I agree to the plan and hang up. I look to see Emily waking up.

"What happened?"

She asked her face filled with worry.

I smiled and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to be gone a few days though."

Emily sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Sam what is going on? Is Alex okay?"

I sighed.

"We don't know. But she's either in Florida or California, and I'm going to bring her home."

**Alex's POV**

She tied me up in the car and drove to a private airfield. I forgot how much money she really has.

"Hello Roger."

She said in a friendly tone to a man. They talked for a while and he climbed into the plane and opened the door.

She motioned for him to go inside and get ready.

She pulled me out of the car and dragged me to the plane. I resisted trying hard to wriggle free of my restrains but they were too tight.

She smacked me hard in the face.

"You little bitch, after what you did to me..."

She never finished that sentence.

I was covered in blood and still wearing clothes from three days ago. She threw me into the airplane bathroom and gave me clothes.

"See Alex, I don't hate you. If you stop running maybe I won't be so bad."

I didn't answer her. I took a shower and let the cold water hit my skin. I washed away the blood from when she beat me after I threw the wrench.

_Flashback: _

_"So you thought you could get away. This isn't going to be like last time Alex. No this is definitely different."_

_She had a whip in her hand. _

_"People use these to get their animals into shape. You were always my pet Allie. Time to whip you into shape." _

_She tied me to a pole and whipped my back._

_I screamed in pain. She kept whipping repeatedly, now I have many scars. But I only had one or two on my back. I guess she wants me to remember her._

_I kept my mind elsewhere as she beat me. I thought about Seth and how my heart breaks being away from him. I soon heard the door shut and welcomed myself back into reality. _

_My back was raw and covered in blood. _

_She kept back into the room and threw rubbing alcohol on me. I screamed in pain. _

_God it hurt my eyes filled up with tears. _

_I started sobbing. After everything she's done to me she finally broke me. _

_I sobbed for what felt like hours._

I opened my eyes and tears ran down my face.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I had a scar running down my face, from just above my eyebrow to the tops of my cheek bone. It was puffy and still red my eye was swollen from her punching me.

I sighed and washed my face. I found a medicine for my cuts and put it on them. I put on the jeans and long sleeve brown shirt she gave me.

I combed out my wet hair and braided it down my back.

There was a pounding on the door. I opened it and she pulled me out.

"You damn father let the police interrogate him. This is all your fault. I thought I could make things go back to the way they used to be. But no you had to make your boyfriend save you."

She smacked me hard in the face.

I smacked her right back.

"I hope you rot in jail."

She tackled me to the floor and punched me repeatedly. She put her hands around my throat and chocked me.

"I'm going to take everything from you. Till all you'll have left is me."

She took a needle from her bag and injected it into my arm.

My eyes felt heavy and then I was under.

**Vivian's POV**

I left her body on the floor and made a phone call when we landed.

"George darling I need a favor."

"What do I get in return?"

I smiled.

"Alex."

* * *

**So who's George? How does he know Alex? Well find out next chapter. **

-True Goddess


	11. Is this the end?

**Warning****: There may be a little suicidal Seth! **

**Okay so I hope the last chapter was good. Anyway thanks to these people.**

**AllSmiles-1234- **Aw thank you! I'm glad

**IRunWithTheWolves2013-**Maybe... I was so tempted to answer this but you'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunasky99-**I'm glad you like the chapter? I don't know who is George? Is he panda? Sorry I'm getting bored. Any who thanks for reviewing!

**Before we start this chapter, I want to thanks my amazing beta GoddessOfShadows. You deal with me sending you chapter like three times or more a week. I feel so bad. But I love you girl! You're my best friend and the best beta anyone can ask for. You rock Chris!**

**Also I have a new story up. Called 'With Love I Won't Fall' it's an Embry/ OC. Alex is mentioned briefly. But I'm not giving anything away.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 11**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**George's POV**

**Day 5**

I got off the phone with my sister happy to hear about my lovely niece. The plan was so unlike my sister. She's done so much worse to Joshua's lovers. This is child's play.

I got onto the first plane to forks and visit my dear baby sister's husbands Ex-Wife. I broke into the house and looked at the pictures. Alex has truly grown into a beautiful woman. I took the baseball bat and broke everything in the house.

The woman came home and stared at me shocked.

"Surprise?"

I asked.

She was about to run but I grabbed her by the waist and held my hand over her mouth.

"Shh,it's alright."

I said caressing her face.

She kept struggling.

"Relax Alison. Alex is alright by the way. But she won't be when I'm through with her. Your daughter is too free spirited and optimistic. I need to destroy her hope. Do you know how I can do that?"

She shook her head tears falling down her face.

"Now Alison, don't lie to me."

I let her go of her mouth and she takes a shaky breath.

"It's too late. Seth... her boyfriend and my son left to Florida."

I smiled at her cooperation.

"Was that so hard?"

I was about to leave but she pulled me back.

"Promise me you will not hurt my children."

I laughed.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to hurt them."

She lifted a vase about to throw it on my head.

I turned around and hit her with my baseball bat.

She fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Now where are they going specifically?"

**Alex's POV**

**Day 9**

Vivian has been oddly nervous. She hasn't beaten me in days. Now she's giving me a dress to wear.

I saw the door open to see George. I shivered, for years he's tried to do... things to me. But he has scars to prove he has been unsuccessful.

He still has the scar right under his eye and the others on his hand. I know there's a huge one on his chest when I cut him with a piece of glass.

"Took you long enough George."

He smirked.

"I took a little detour."

"Well...Where's his location?"

George smiled.

"Orlando."

She ran up to her brother and kissed his cheek.

"Brilliant!"

She nods her head towards me.

"Do what you must. Fulfill your needs."

She closes the room and locks it.

I swallow nervously. If he really thinks he'll have his way with me he's wrong.

He walks towards me slowly. I pick up the steak knife sneakily and hold it behind my back walking backwards.

He takes another step.

"So beautiful"

"Stay away"

He laughs.

"You've got away too many times Alex. I want you and I'll get you."

He lunged towards me and captured my lips. I tried to push him away but his arms were like steel cables against my waist. He unzipped my dress and clawed his hands down my back. I took the knife and plunged it into his neck.

He screamed in pain and let me go. I zipped back up the dress and took the knife out of his neck.

"You will _**never **_get me." He crawled on the floor trying to get to me. I kicked him in the face and opened the door of the room. I saw Vivian reading a magazine.

"Done so soon? I thought you would make more noise. And make her scream and cry begging you to stop."

I felt my hands shake with furry.

I lifted the knife and plunged it into her stomach.

"YOU BITCH! YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME! IT'S TIME YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

I screamed.

I grabbed her purse and took the car keys along with the purse.

She pulled out the knife and took of her t-shirt.

I was so stupid!

She was wearing three bullet proof vests. I ran out of the house and jumped into her car. I drove as fast as I could. I didn't care where I was going.

I looked at signs anything to find Orlando. But I've never been to Florida.

I stopped at a gas station and used a payphone.

"Hello?"

I smiled hearing Seth's voice.

"Seth. Seth I miss you... I missed your voice."

I started sobbing uncontrollably on the phone.

"Alex where are you?"

His voice was thick with tears.

"I'm..."

Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me away. It was Vivian. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. People ran outside looking at Vivian.

"HELP!"

I screamed begging helplessly.

She kept pulling and stuffed me in the car. People pushed Vivian and tried to prevent her from getting in the car. She shot the manager of the gas station and drove away.

"You almost killed my brother. You attempted to kill me. It's time you learned your lesson. What's the point of trying to give you to people? I rather see you suffer than hear it. I'm going to lead you to your boyfriend and you're going to play along."

I shivered frightened at what she would do.

"I have sent George back to your mother's if you don't cooperate she's dead."

I nodded tears running down my face.

**Seth's POV**

All I heard was screaming on the phone till someone hung up. I was a nervous wreck the guys were telling me to calm down. But how could I?

Hours later my phone ringed again and I answered on the first ring.

"Seth."

"Alex, are you all right?"

"I need you to come to this warehouse. I'll text you the address."

"Alex what's going on?"

"Listen to me Seth. We don't have a lot of time; Vivian is planning something my mom... Meet me there at 6:00 pm sharp."

The line went dead after that.

"Sam we need everyone at California to go back to La Push Alison's in trouble."

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

I told Sam what Alex told me and he got the other guys to stay outside and be ready.

Later that day Sam and I drove to the address. We pulled open the door of the warehouse and looked around cautiously.

Alex came out and ran into my arms.

I pulled her to me and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"Seth."

Was all she said till she sobbed into my shoulder. I tried to hold back tears and be strong for her.

I kissed her softly and held on to her, afraid that this moment would end any second.

"Seth you have to go. I should have never let her do this. You need to go, she wants me Seth not you."

"Alex your safe now, come on."

She shook her head.

"No Seth. You need to promise me you'll leave out the back door and run."

Tears were running down her face rapidly.

"Alex what's going on?"

She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I'm a bomb."

I looked at her wide eyed.

"SAM! We have to get this off of her."

She shook her head.

"There's no point. She has seven others all around the warehouse. Inside and Out. Seth, Sam. You both need to go, and anyone else you brought. I'll be fine."

I shook my head refusing to do it.

She looked at Sam.

He nodded his head and pulled me away, tears falling down his face as he did.

"NO! Sam, please don't let her do this. SAM! ALEX! NO!"

They pulled me outside and piled into the car driving away.

Sam sobbed in the front seat as Jake drove.

"How could you let her do this?"

He looked at me.

"If I didn't, our mom will die. She knows what she's doing Seth. She called my last night. We made a plan, I'm sorry it's the only way."

We parked far away from the building then it blew up. I fell to my knees and stared horrified.

I screamed in anger. I ran up to Sam and punched him. I tackled him to the ground and kept punching him.

The guys pulled me off him and yelled in my face.

But I couldn't hear them nor did I care. They pulled me away and into the car I didn't care where they were taking me. I was hoping they would hang me. I just wanted to die. What's the point of living without Alex? It doesn't feel like she's gone though. It feels like she's still out there. I sighed and closed my eyes and cried.

* * *

**So is this the end? Is Alex really gone? Find out next chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

**P.S**

**Bite your nails out! **


	12. Let's Finish this (Part 1)

**Well I hope everyone won't somehow find my house and start a riot outside my door. Because that would totally suck and explaining that to my mom won't be fun. So put down the pitch forks and torches. (lunasky99) **

**So, thanks to these people.**

**lunasky99-**I could be so much more evil. I could just write an author's note for this chapter... But I won't, what's the fun in that? So what are you going to do if Alex is dead? Like shoot me? Cause man that would suck how am I going to try out for volleyball and track? So panda. Yea I'm that random. But who doesn't like panda's there cute cuddly, kind of fat. For a good reason of course! Anyway I'm getting off topic. Thanks for reviewing it made me laugh. So THANKS!

**godisgood3-**Well, hope this chapter is everything you wanted!

**A - **I updated! I hope you find this chapter to be comforting, I hope it answers all of the questions you might have had.

**I never really knew anybody would call me evil or cruel. (lunasky!) But it's okay I thought it was pretty hilarious. **

**Also I have a new story up. Its Embry/OC called With Love I Won't Fall. I think I said this before but I'll say it again. So please check it out for me? That would be awesome. **

**Okay now here is Chapter 12. Right? I'm totally loosing count. So yea let's start this!**

**-True Goddess : D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Alex's POV**

After Sam pulled Seth away, I took off the bomb quickly. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"VIVIAN!"

I screamed knocking on the door. I pulled the door and pushed it, trying everything I could but it wouldn't budge. In that moment I realized something, she wasn't trying to get Seth, she was trying to kill me.

I knew it would come down to this. I just thought I had planned it out perfectly. Hopefully my plan will go on. I threw the bomb to the far side of the warehouse. I packed boxes so I could use them as cover, but the first bomb went off before I was ready. My body was thrown like a rag doll across the room. I was six feet in the air. I tucked in my legs and did a somersault on the floor and landed on my feet.

I smiled, I haven't done that since I was five and actually happy in gymnastics.

I knew there were seven bombs outside and I only have five minutes. I looked around the room and found a sledge hammer. I smiled.

I picked it up and attacked the door. I kept hitting it repeatedly. I had blisters on my hands but I didn't care.I had only one objective _open this damn door._ Finally the door caved open. I ran around the side of the building thanking god the taxi stayed for me. I gave him an address and as he started driving just as the building blew up behind us.

I stopped at one of Vivian's many houses and tended to my burns. I took a quick shower and put on some of my clothes that I found. I put on the skinny jeans and black T-shirt. I braided my hair down my back and put on a black hoodie. I stole one of Vivian's cars and drove to a motel. I got out and met the silhouette of the it was who I was looking for.

I smiled.

"Miss me?"

"Alex I don't like this."

I rolled my eyes.

He opened his arms and I ran into them.

"I'm sorry Sam."

He sighed.

"I don't want to lie to Seth saying that you're dead."

I sighed.

"I know but I need to do this to end this Sam. Please, I want to go home, I'm so tired of this. If I'm dead they'll leave mom and you alone. All I have to do is find Vivian. I'll call you and you guys need to be there."

He nodded.

"Fine, but don't expect Seth to forgive you."

I nodded.

"I know. But I only did this because I love him."

I lifted back my hood and walked back into the car.

**Vivian's POV**

I smiled as the building blew up. Alex is finally gone; she was always that pain in my ass.

I took the first plane back to Forks. I called Joshua who said he was staying in our other house.

"Alex is missing. The girl probably ran away to go abuse herself."

I really did a good job brainwashing him.

I forced tears and started crying, I told him Alex had tried to kill me.

"Joshua... Alex is dead."

He looked up at me confused.

"What do you mean dead?"

I forced more tears to come.

"Well she followed me to Orlando, after she beat me and... This warehouse, I didn't know there were bombs there. I truly didn't. She was inside and they went off."

His eyes bulged, he got up from the couch and smacked the wall.

"How am I supposed to believe you Vivian?"

I shot my head up from my hands.

"I knew you were keeping Alex in the basement. But I was too in love to see it. I didn't want to believe you were a monster. I loved you Vivian."

I looked up shocked.

"You said that in past tense."

He smiled grimly.

"That was the point. I told you to take care of my daughter. But you didn't! Admit it VIVIAN YOU KILLED ALEX!"

I shook in anger.

"ALL I WANTED WAS YOU TO MYSELF! WITHOUT THAT LITTLE BITCH IN THE WAY!"

He looked at me shocked, tears filling his eyes.

"I trusted you."

I pulled his hand but he pushed me away.

"Joshua, please."

He shook his head and packed clothes.

"I don't want anything to do with you."

He slammed the door closed and I sank to the floor. I had just lost everything.

**Alex's POV**

**Day 13**

I drove back to Washington which took days. I was glad to finally have one day of rest even if it was in her car. I decided to check my burns only to see the tissue was still soft. I checked the other newer scars and cuts. Thankfully the one on my face is fully healed and completely gone.

I called Sam later that day to make sure he was coming back to La Push. I know he's still mad at me. But if Seth took me away from the warehouse he would have died. Right when if I were to leave the warehouse the bomb on me was supposed to set off.

That's the only reason I stayed. But I'm not going to tell Sam that, what's the point? It already happened.

It's over.

I turned on the car and drove to Vivian's other house. I parked a few house's down and kept watch. I dialed Sam's number again.

"At 10:30 be ready."

I hung up after that.

I looked at the clock on the car.

Perfect timing only thirty minutes left.

I re-braided my hair, and pulled up my hood.

I got out of the car and looked at her cell phone.

It just turned ten thirty.

I walked up to the house and pulled out her house keys. She was dumb enough to have a copy of every single key for all of her houses.

I opened the door and welcomed myself in.

I lifted my hood and smiled at Vivian's shocked face.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Oh no! Another cliff hanger. Sorry, please review if you want the next chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

**P.S. - Truthfully I was going to make Alex die. But I couldn't, I love my character. I couldn't just kill her off. Yet... **


	13. Let's Finish this (Part 2)

**So I hope everyone liked the last chapter. There is going to be more cliff hangers. Just so you know! **

**I want to thank these spectacular people.**

**Carter Izabell Jayd Maire-**I'm flattered. That's really all I can say, I never thought I wrote that good. Even though I get a lot of reviews.( I mean this in the most unconceited way possible) I really am a modest person. So thank you so much your review made my day.

**godisgood3-**Please don't go mad! The chapter's up and it's tomorrow so... there is no reason to go crazy... Unless something happens in this chapter that might upset you...

**lunasky99-**By the way I love your penname. Bow and arrow I now have a very high respect for you. ( applauds) Seth might be going insane ( hint) The yet was just to get your reaction. But there could be a surprise... Someone may die... Glad you like the chapter.

**IRunWithWolves2013- ** I don't know... okay I do know but sorry can't tell you that! Thanks for reviewing though.

**So I want to thank again you amazing people. Love your feedback it makes me smile. You all made my day yesterday or early today. Not really sure when I posted the last chapter. **

**So without further ado here is Chapter 13.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Seth's POV**

They dragged me back to La Push a few days ago, and I haven't been human since. I finally understand what Jake meant when he was running from Bella. You don't act human anymore.

It's drink when you're thirsty, and eat when you're hungry.

I don't see the point in being in human form, there is nothing to live for.

I want to kill myself.

But what's the point when it will disappoint the people who love me. Part of me knows she still alive, but the other part. More sensible saw the building blow up. Saw his other half consumed in the destruction. Am I too stupid to understand that she's dead? Or am I just in denial.

I'm driving myself crazy, running back and forth. From her house, to her dad's. Everywhere that reminds me of her.

I fazed back finally and put on some clothes.

It's only been four days since I've been human, But walking on two legs still feels strange. I knock on Sam's door and he lets me in without a word.

I go into her room, close the door behind me breathing in deeply. Her beautiful scent fills my nose, and I can't help but get high off it. It makes my head hazy, but it's not something harmful. I sigh and leave the room, knowing if I didn't soon... I would never leave.

I walked out the house and phased. Knowing I shredded my last pair of clothing. I took off running hearing the thoughts of my brother's but ignoring them. I know Alex is out there. It's crazy and stupid, but I _**will**_ find her again.

**Alex's POV**

"Miss me?"

I asked staring her down. Enjoying the look of shock and horror on her face.

"That's not possible, you're not human!"

I laughed, a shrill unpleasant sound that I never thought would leave my mouth.

"Oh you wish I wasn't human. Cause I would have ended your worthless life seconds ago V."

I said walking circles around her, and enjoying the chills running up her arms.

I stood in front of her and smacked my hand down on her shoulder. I leaned in close to her and looked into her eyes, smiling at her fearful gaze.

"I don't care if you cut me, beat me, mentally and physically abuse me. But you will _**never **_touch my Seth! _**EVER! **_I swear if you ever try to kill him again, you will be hanging from the tree in your front lawn."

Her lip quivered and she nodded.

Something was off though, Vivian would have smacked me. Or at least laughed, she was strong. Whether I liked that or not, I know something isn't right with her.

I looked down at her hand to see her wedding band gone.

I moved away from her.

"He finally came to his senses."

She growled at me in anger.

"And I've finally came to mine."

She jumped on my back and pulled my hair.

I screamed and pulled hers just as hard.

She let go of my hair and I let go of hers. She fell onto the floor breathing hard, I stared at her angrily.

"Well Alex, you said do my worse. I will."

She took out a knife and paced around me slowly. I kept my head held high and watched her every move.

Out of nowhere she lunged and stabbed me in the thigh. I screamed and looked down at the knife sticking out of my thigh. I thought fast pulling it out and throwing it at her. It only grazed her cheek taking skin with it.

She touched her face in surprise.

"My turn"

She jumped on me and punched my face repeatedly.

She kicked my sides cut my skin.

She sat on my stomach and held the knife to my face.

"Close your eyes. It'll be better that way."

**Seth's POV**

I heard Jake and Sam talking outside.

"So she's alive?"

"Yes Jacob. But we can't tell Seth... She wants him in the dark to protect him. Vivian has bombs under his house. She has a big ass red button. She pushes it down Seth, Leah, and anyone else in that house is gone."

I shook in anger.

Alex is alive, and he didn't tell me!

Better yet she fake's her death knowing, it would kill me. Just to keep me away from my house. Sure it was selfless, but if she really does die tonight. I could have stopped it. Just like last time, but now I have a second chance.

I phased back not caring that I'm not wearing clothes. I looked at them furiously, There shocked faces would have made me laugh if I was in a better mood.

"Now Sam, Jake. I want you to listen and listen good, keeping me in the dark isn't going to do shit! Now I'm going to ask only one thing. Where. Is. Alex?"

* * *

**Yes. Another cliff hanger, I just love cliff hangers. Does anyone like pissed off Seth? Cause I freaking love writing him angry. He's so optimistic and happy all the time that making him angry is kind of fun. Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. I know it's kind of short but the other's will be a little longer I promise. So I want you guys to answer this question in a review. After I end monster how would a sequel sound? I've thought about it a lot, and I want to do it. But I also value your opinions. So tell me if I should. **

**-True Goddess**


	14. Tick Tock ( Time's Running Out)

**So one of the last chapters... Good times. I hope this is getting good, these are going to be the final chapters. : ' ( **

**So I want to thank these people's who reviewed. **

**lunasky99- **Why thanks! I do not use a bow and arrow sadly but I'm very interested in archery! Cliff hangers are my thing I like the anticipation, even though most people don't. Yea I really should have waited till I ended the story first. Whoops! I just think ahead with... everything like when I finish a chapter I'm thinking of another one. So thanks for reviewing your awesome!

**IRunWithTheWolves2013- **I'm not physically killing you... so that's a plus! Sorry though.

**missclearwater80- **Mwhaaaaaaa! Did I even spell that right? Well my evil laugh is a total embarrassment please ignore that. Yea guess what? I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter. ( laughs uncontrollably*hint hint rhymes with cliff banger* that totally sounds wrong.) Pissed off Seth, I must agree would be an amazing sight ; ).

**Carter Izabell Jayd Marie- **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS SSS! Oh yea, I went there with another cliff hanger. Thanks... for your review and what you said. : )

**godisgood3- ** Yea! Thanks by the way for you know reviewing you rock!

**You all are amazing people! I know I really need to expand my vocabulary but I just don't know what else to say, but how simply amazing you people are!**

**Now here is Chapter 14**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Alex's POV**

How did I get like this again. Tied up to a pole, blood streaming down my face and arms. Thinking about running away... I thought when I left California I would escape this. But I'm right back where I started.

She walked into the room and had my cell phone in hand.

"Now we're going to call Seth. You're going to cooperate, then I'll let you take a shower and clean your cuts, and burns."

I nodded and she untied the gag.

I bit her hand hard, drawing blood.

She screamed and smacked me hard, she stared at me like I was crazy.

I'll admit it I am, I freaking bit her! I mean I should have thought of it sooner, I just never thought I could be so animalistic.

"What the fuck!"

If I was in a better mood I might have laughed in this moment. But instead I stared at her afraid what she was going to do.

She left the room and came back with a gun.

"Now you're going to do it, or die."

**Seth's POV**

"Were going to that whore's house no matter what!"

I was pissed!

They made me sleep ( okay I passed out on Jake's bed) and they made me eat. (Deer, totally nasty, those pancake's were calling my name).

But that still doesn't mean there's an excuse! Alex's is life is on the line and they want me to rest?!

"Listen Seth, she's my sister. I think it's best if we wait.."

I didn't let him finish I took him by the shirt and slammed him in the wall.

"You don't love her that much if you'd rather wait!"

I growled in his face.

He snarled back at me angrily.

"Listen, she is my little sister. I loved her before you gave a shit about her, this imprinting thing is bull shit. She is **my sister! **I don't care what you think she's my **family.** What are you Seth?"

I lunged at him angrily. Jake pulled me away from him and smacked me hard in the face.

"Seth CHILL!"

I looked at him breathing hard.

"Your right sorry."

He nodded and we sat down.

My phone rang and it was Alex. So many emotions were running threw me.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Fear.

Relief?

I picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Alex."

My voice was husky from tears filling my eyes.

"Seth... I love you so much."

There was a loud smack on the other line. I wanted to kill someone right now.

"C-Come to your house. I-I'm here."

She then started sobbing and I heard the door to a room slam.

"Okay Seth here's the deal. Whatever you do make sure no one is in your house. I'm in Forks again, I don't know where. I think were in Vivian's house. Find me! I love you."

She then hung up leaving us all stunned.

I yelled at Jake to call Leah and get her out of the house.

Sam and I looked at each other.

"Ready?"

He nodded we ran out of the house and into my car.

**Alex's POV**

She pushed me into the bathroom and threw in clothes. My stomach growled angrily at me.

I sighed sadly.

It wasn't used to being starved again.

I noticed the mirrors were covered up. I took it off and gasped, I burst into tears.

Who really is the monster here?

She is a monster for hurting me, but I'm the one who looks like one.

The scars on my body were the same as before fading into my skin, but there were new ones. The newest is on my face. It runs from just under my eyebrow to the top of my cheekbone.

I remember her making that scar, it hurt like hell. There were more slashes on my chest too. I was so angry, I pulled my hair and screamed in anger.

I showered quickly and took the scissors in the bathroom. I took my hair in one hand and cut it. It had grown a little longer to my waist and the ends were burnt.

I cut it to my shoulders and looked at the hair in my hands. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and slicked it back with a brush. I put on the jeans and t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom with the scissors, still holding my hair.

I threw it at her feet.

"Well... You always loved my hair."

She gaped at me shocked, then smiled.

"I finally broke you."

I shook my head.

"You finally pushed me over the edge. I want you to suffer, I truthfully do. But what's the point? What am I going to get out of your pain and misery? Don't you get it? You can hurt me and scar me for life. But I never give up. I'm still strong. I will always be a better person than you."

She shook her head refusing to listen.

"You're just a scared little girl. Your parent's never cared about you, and you take your anger out on me."

She shook her head.

"Shut up!"

"Your parent's did the same to you and you think it's right. You try to be better than them but your just like them."

She threw something at me.

Tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know anything!"

She tackled me to the floor and tied my hands behind my back.

She threw me down the stairs into the basement, then tied me up back to the pole.

I put my head down and sighed.

At least I know why, it wasn't an excuse but it wasn't good enough.

**Vivian's POV**

That bitch doesn't know anything. Sure she was right, my parents were monsters. But when I have problems in my life I eliminate them.

I stared down at the picture of my family. I frown and toss it in the fire place.

I pick up the thirty year old news paper and read aloud.

"Towns friendliest family is deadliest? Mr. John Anderson, and Mrs. Taylor Anderson are found dead. With thirty two stab wounds in varies parts of the body. The only two living people from the household are Vivian and George Anderson. Vivian at only 10 years old and George at 14. It's unknown who killed the parents our why. But we send our prayers to the family."

I laughed at the paper, I still don't understand why I kept it. My dear old mom and dad are dead. I should be happy their gone, I killed them.

It was easy too. While they were asleep I just stabbed them, but I can't bring myself to do it to this bitch. Every time I tried to kill her as a child something told me to stop. I would slice her skin and stop right at her heart ready to get rid of the only thing in the way of my happiness but I just couldn't do it.

I've killed before, but why can't I get do it again.

I picked up my car keys and drove to La Push.

The house was empty, I undug the bomb which wasn't anywhere near the house.

I had to bluff.

I put it in my trunk and drove back to my house.

I had a better plan, bombs are too expensive. There is the simplest way, jump off a cliff. And La Push reserve has the perfect one.

* * *

**(So tempted to end right here... But I will continue, please review!)**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

We drove to Vivian's house, and the police are long gone. Having there evidence, their now searching for Vivian. So far Joshua isn't guilty but he's hiding something.

We knocked on the door and Joshua had a tired look on his face. He let us in.

"What do you want Sam."

I hated how this guy never acknowledged me.

"I want to know what your hiding. How could you not hear your own daughter's screams."

His eyebrow twitched, when Sam said daughter.

"She's not your sister."

We both looked at him shocked.

"Well not fully..."

Sam looked like he was ready to explode.

"Explain."

He said through gritted teeth.

Joshua sighed and leaned forward his head in his hands. He looked up looking scared.

"Well... One night I came back to town after I left your mother, as you already know. But nothing happened that night. She left saying she had found someone else.

Well he was a firefighter he had some Quileute blood too, which explains Alex's gene's. But he died in a fire two months later. Your mother called me devastated, she didn't want a reminder of him. So she wanted to give Alex to me, you see Vivian wanted a child of her own, but she couldn't conceive.

When I told her about your mother she was overly excited... But once Alex was born Alison didn't want to give her up. She loved her, Vivian got mad and soon Alison just gave her up.

I love Alex, I loved her more than Vivian. She was my baby... Then we were running low on money I decided to go to the Navy Vivian was too needy, she needs to have money all the time. So when I came back, I didn't want to believe Vivian hurt my child. It made more sense that she was hurting herself. But I got mad she wasn't even my kid, she's a bastard. So I..I let it continue."

Sam and I were both shaking so much we were about to phase any second.

I growled and picked him up by the shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"First, you call her a bastard again it'll be the last thing you said. Second, you call yourself a father. YOU LET THE CHILD YOU CLAM YOU LOVE GET ABUSED BY YOUR WIFE!"

I punched him in the face Sam even helped. We then left breathing hard.

"That wasn't right."

Sam said looking ashamed. I shrugged not caring, that's his dad not mine.

"We need to talk to him again Sam. We need to find out where Vivian is."

We headed back into the house and he covered his face.

"Were not going to hurt you. Just where is Vivian?"

**Joshua's POV**

"Vivian, take Alex too La Push."

"Why should I believe that you're not going to set me up?"

"Because I love you, more than that bastard. She's not my kid."

Vivian laughed delightedly on the other line.

"Alright I'll be there."

I looked over at the person next to me.

"Is this clear."

She nodded.

"I want my daughter back."

* * *

**Oh snap! I never said there wasn't going to be a cliff hanger. Mwhaahahahahahahh I think my evil laugh is getting better. Anyway please review this chapter took me seven hours.**

**-True Goddess**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I hoped. Got a little sidetracked with my friends. Anyway, I'm sad to say there will only be three real chapters left including this one. Then there will be a three (give or take) part epilogue. **

**I'm really sad to see this story ending. **

**So thanks to these people who are kind enough to review.**

**A- **I don't know, I'm just evil! Anyway here's the update, hope this is your definition of soon.

**missclearwater80- **Good, cause if I spelled that wrong. That would have been pretty funny. I know I'm so evil, my endings are getting better and better.

**IRunWithWolves2013- **Do you run with puppies too? I'm sorry I've been dying to ask you that. I'm sorry I won't do another cliff hanger... Who am I kidding there's going to be another cliff hanger at the end and it's totally going to piss you off.

**lunasky99- ** I know! She cut her hair, I really don't know why I wrote that in, it kind of felt right. Don't feel bad for Vivian that's like feeling bad for... Some evil person. I am the almighty queen of cliff hangers! Thanks for reviewing!

- Queen True Goddess Of Cliff Hangers

**Godisgood3- **LOL I hope you hear my evil laugh as totally awesome and then I choke in the end. It literally happens to me. I'm glad you like.

**Carter Izabel Jayd Marie- **I completely love you penname and your avatar. Oh I get I'm mean everyday so... okay! At least the wait is over.

**So hope everyone likes the chapter, it's going to be kind of short sorry.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Vivian's POV**

Today was the last day I would deal with her. The last day I have to take care of this bitch. I'm finally going to get rid of her, in twenty four hours or less Alex will be gone.

I drove to the La Push reserve and parked in front of a house I rented.

I pulled out Alex's sleeping form. She was so much more pleasant with liquid chloroform.

I opened the door and threw her onto the couch, I closed all the shades and locked all the doors.

I then settled onto the couch.

I turned on the news and gasped to see my face.

I turned up the volume and watched intently.

"We all remember the heart breaking story of the Anderson's thirty years ago in Ohio. But maybe it wasn't a mystery murder after all. We have just found George Anderson has been involved in the kidnapping of Alexandra Uley. His finger prints were found in the room where she was being held in Florida. Also we have found the finger prints of Vivian Anderson. Why are these two siblings after one girl? How did she anger them? Hopefully she is found and are prayers are with the family and friends of the family. Now back to Christine for the weather."

I turned off the TV.

What have I gotten myself into? If they convict me of murder I'll be in jail for years, or maybe the rest of my life.

I ignored the fact though, if I kill Alex I'll go to jail. But if I kill myself after... Sure I'm a coward, but I rather die than go to jail. I'm already dishonoring my dear old aunt and uncle.

But I what else am I to do?

I looked back to see where Alex was sleeping empty.

I looked up to see her holding a bat.

"Goodnight Bitch!"

**Alex's POV**

I left her on the chair and ran out of the house. I sprinted down the road and straight into the woods. I tripped over tree roots, and fallen branches. But I got back on my feet and kept running.

"Alex!"

I heard Vivian screech.

I ran all the way to the beach till I was at the cliff.

I was breathing hard resting my elbows on my knees.

"Alex. Do you really think you can get away from me."

She ran straight towards me and punched me in the stomach. I punched her right back in the face.

I tackled into the ground and we both punched and scratched each other. I pulled her hair hard and kicked her in the stomach.

We were both breathing hard staring at each other in disgust.

She tackled me again and wrapped her hands around my throat.

"VIVIAN STOP!"

Seth and Sam yelled at the same time.

She laugh and walked closer towards the edge dragging me with her.

"Now Seth, Sam. You won't want to come any closer now. Or your dear little Alex is going down straight to the rocks. I'll make sure to keep her head under too."

Seth took a step closer.

She took another step back.

"Seth stop... Please."

I chocked.

He stopped walking towards us and calmly started talking to Vivian.

"How about you just let Alex go and we can talk about this Vivian."

She just laughs shrilly and leans my head over the cliff. She loosens her grip on my throat.

I look down and scream.

"SETH!"

She laughs and drops me lower.

"SETH!"

"VIVIAN NO!"

The next thing I know I'm falling over the edge and Vivian's falling with me...

* * *

**I know I'm evil. Not only is this chapter extremely short I left it in the biggest cliff hanger ever! I'm sorry... So review and I'll update as fast as I can, without my sister yelling at me to get off the computer!**

**-True Goddess**


	16. The End

**Anyone get my joke? It was a cliff hanger, they fell off a cliff. LOL. I had to do that, It was like perfect. I'm sorry these cliff hangers are really irritating but this is the last chapter. I know I said two more but I decided to make this one the last one. Then there will be three part epilogue! I'm kind of sad to see this end. But everything ends unfortunately.**

**Anyway enough of me blabbing. **

**I want to thank,**

**A-** Glad you think so!

**Misscleatwater80- **Oh I can be so much meaner. But I promise that was the last mean cliff hanger.

**Guest reviewer- **Hope this chapter came up that soon.

**Little Miss Uncertified- **Why thank you it was pretty evil that cliff hanger. Thank you for reviewing.

**Carter Izabell Jayd Maire****- ** Why would I do this to you guys? Because it's fun, and you're not going to hate the cliff hanger at the end. It's not that bad.

**IRunWithWolves2013- ** Mwhahahahahhaahahahahahhahahah! Yea I can be a total jerk.

**Godisgood3- **Got to love siblings. Why thank you that's so kind of you.

**lunasky99- ** That is not a terrible joke. I said a horrible one at track practice when a fire truck came by... I rather not say how bad it was. But that was pretty funny I laugh at everything so I was laughing at your review for a good five minutes. I'm that stupid. Thanks for reviewing!

**Now here is Chapter 16?**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Alex's POV**

I have never thought in my whole life I would end like this.

Begging for someone to help me and no one can because I'm falling.

I hang on to the edge of the cliff Vivian hanging onto my ankle desperately. l look at Seth's face one more time, trying to memorize it.

"I love you both! But I need to end this."

I yelled towards them both, and just like that I let go the side of the cliff.

Free falling.

It's not as fun as it sounds.

The feeling when you're going down a roller-coaster is amplified by thousands, and you actually try to fool yourself that everything will be alright... But it won't.

I kicked free of Vivian's hand then kicked her in the stomach towards the side of the cliff.

I then held my nose and welcomed the water.

It chilled me to the bone and I missed the rocks but barely.

I swam up frantically for the surface. I got my head above the water but got dunked under by more waves.

"SETH!"

I screamed when I got back up to the surface.

I got dunked under again this time I couldn't get up. My body was being thrown around by the waves. I was struggling fighting off the current but it was no use.

I finally lost all of my air and sank to the bottom of the ocean.

**Seth's POV**

"SETH!"

I heard Alex scream.

Sam and I were already on the beach. I took of my shirt and dove into the water, I swam deeper till I found her body floating down to the bottom.

I took a deep breath and dove in lifting up her body.

I swam to shore and laid her on the sand.

I checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

"She's alive."

Sam sighed in relief.

We picked her up and took her to the hospital. In a few hours she woke up, police came in and said Vivian's body hasn't been found yet.

But we decided not to tell Alex.

She already missed the first weeks of school. We needed her to focus, even though she was taking classes online and thankfully was a month ahead.

I was holding her hand and stroking her face.

"Any new scars?"

She asked bitterly.

I looked at her face and hid my shock.

On the right side of her face was a scar, it ran down from just above her eyebrow to the top of her cheek bone.

She closed her eyes and the scar even ran down her eye lid.

Tears ran down her face.

I kissed them away.

"You're still beautiful to me."

She smiled.

"You didn't even comment about my haircut."

I laughed, I truly didn't notice her hair.

"You look ravishing."

She looked at me shocked.

"You've been reading Clearwater? I'm the smart one in this relationship."

I laughed and kissed her.

"I missed you."

She smiled.

"I missed you more."

We both laughed and kissed again.

The door opened and the doctor came in.

"It's a minor concussion Ms. Uley."

We both smiled happily.

"So I can go home?"

He nodded.

Later that day we went back to Sam's house and she took a three hour shower. Sam didn't complain he was too happy since he had Alex back.

We were going to throw her a party but she just wanted to watch a movie and eat popcorn.

Emily even bought her extra butter, even though she complained she usually complained that it's fatty. She shut her mouth today and let Alex enjoy it.

She fell asleep on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. I missed my Alex.

I picked her up and put her in her bed. I kissed her cheek and left the room.

Sam was laughing downstairs with Emily. It seemed like everything was at balance again. Nothing was sad or awkward anymore it was like the only thing that threw us all off was being without Alex.

Now that she's back it's like we can finally live again.

**Joshua's POV**

I cooperated with Alison and the police. They all think she's dead and are searching for her body.

I swam into the water and found my wife's body on the rocks. She was bleeding severely but still alive.

"V, Oh god are you okay?"

She smiles sadly at me.

"Josh... Come.. Please?"

I ran to her side and picked up her body gently.

I smooth the hair out of her face and kiss her gently. After all she's done I still love her.

It's stupid of me.

But I always loved Vivian.

"I'm so sorry Josh. I was stupid, I thought I could change but I couldn't. Please make them drop the charges for my brother. Tell them I confessed to you that I put a gun to his head. Don't let my brother rot in a cell."

I nodded tears running down my face.

"I love you Vivian."

She smiled.

Then the last breath left her body and she was gone.

**Third POV**

A few weeks pass and Alex turns on the TV and snuggles close to Seth. They kiss briefly their focus on the news and back to each other frequently.

Till Alex here's the name Vivian Anderson that is.

She then abruptly pulls away from Seth and tune's into the news.

"Tonight the kidnapper and suspect of the Ohio murder case for more than twenty five years if found dead. By a man named Joshua Uley. He found her on the rocks of the La Push reserve where she confessed the murder of her parents, and the kidnapping of Alexandra Uley. Her brother is said to have no involvement in the kidnapping of Alexandra Uley, and will be set free and dropped all charges on Wednesday."

Alex turns off the news in shock. Seth lifts her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I promise nothing will ever happen to you again. As long as I live."

She smiles and kisses him gently. They turn back on the TV and change the channel, she then sinks back into Seth's chest and tries to take her mine elsewhere.

Maybe her troubles are finally over.

Maybe that monster is finally gone. But somewhere deep inside her mind she still has the eerie feeling that George won't be happy.

Maybe one day, he'll come for his revenge...

**THE END**

* * *

**I can't believe I actually wrote those words. It's killing me. But have no fear, the epilogue will be up shortly. So review and tell me what you thought of the story.**

**-True Goddess**


	17. Epilogue ( Part One)

**So this is part one to the Epilogue! I'm so excited to write this, the sequel will be coming soon. I already started writing it, if you liked Monster you're going to love the new one! Anyway I want to thank the amazing people who reviewed.**

**lunasky99- **I feel the same way. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**Godisgood3- **Ya! That makes my day knowing you enjoyed the story. I will be continuing of course. I couldn't just stop.

**IRunWithWolves2013- ** Okay. Sequel coming up. LOL, sometime this month the first chapter will be up.

**Anyway you guys are amazing enjoy!**

**Also I have an Embry OC up! I don't know whether I said this and sorry if I'm repeating this but it's called Breathe so check it out and tell me if you like it! Also I have a story about Benjamin and Tia it's called Here His Cries. So check those out for me? That would be awesome!**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

_**(Part One)**_

**George's POV**

_I stared down at the casket in front of me. My little sister, gone, I always thought I would go first. Not my little Vive._

_I nodded and they lowered down my sisters body in the ground. The only other person here was Joshua, and my son._

_My wife had died three years ago and now my sister will join her._

_To think that she gave up her good name for me pulls on my heart. She's gone cause of that little BITCH! She __**killed**__ my little sister._

_Now I have nothing left._

_Except my son, but it's too painful to even look in his face without seeing his mother._

_Part of the reason why I left him all the time. Doing whatever I could to be away from the kid. _

_Helping Vivian do her horrible things. Sure she was a horrible person, but she's still my sister. Sure she scared me, and that's the only reason I cooperated with her._

_But who wouldn't fear the person who killed your own parents. _

_Vivian was a dark and scary little girl. Part of the reason why our parents beat her, she was devilish in a way._

_But I always stood up for her..._

_Which angered them._

_They believed my sister was a demon. Which wasn't hard to believe, and part of me believed it too. _

_I looked down at my hand to see my son's hand in it. He hasn't made that small gesture of love since he was a toddler. I looked into his bright green eyes and sandy hair and dropped his hand. _

_The same eyes, the same hair, even the same freckles sprinkle across his face. It's like a mirror image of her. The only thing of mine is his nose, other than that it's my wife._

_He looks down sad._

_"Father, what can I do to make you proud?"_

_I shook my head._

_"Nothing."_

_**Alex's POV**_

_"SETH PUT ME DOWN!"_

_I screamed giggling. _

_He swirled me in the air and kissed my lips._

_"You just got excepted into the college you wanted and you want me to put you down?"_

_He asked with that adorable goofy grin on his face._

_I laughed and kissed him._

_He gently put my feet to the ground and took my hand._

_I smiled and swung our hands back and forth. He rolled his eyes, I know he hates when I do that._

_"Allie, this is sooooo girly."_

_He whined. _

_I laughed, and stopped swinging our hands._

_He smiled appreciatively._

_I smiled back at Seth._

_I never thought things would get so... Perfect._

_I never thought that word would never leave my mouth._

_After Vivian died truthfully my life has never been better. It makes me sound heartless and sick when I think about that... But truthfully my life has never been better without Vivian. I got excepted into a college in Seattle. Because I needed to be close to Seth, and home. _

_Now Seth and I are closer than we have ever been. I love him and I never thought in my life I could love someone with all my being._

_ But somehow I can. _

_I have never been this happy in so long. It's so strange, but it feels unbelievably amazing. Part of me wants to run away from this happiness, because it doesn't belong to me. But the other part, more sensible part knows that I deserve this as much as anyone, and even the moments when I'm in pure doubt I know that I have to at least make Seth happy._

_Because his happiness is worth more than mine._

* * *

**So that's it for part one of the Epilogue. I'm thinking about only making one more Epilogue chapter. I have a lot of work to do for the first chapter of the sequel.**

**Anyway review tell me what you thought.**

**-True Goddess**


	18. Epilogue ( Part Two)

**Okay, I'm sorry to say this is the last Epilogue chapter and last post for this story. I need to work on my other stories and the sequel to monster. I already started some of it, but I need to finish this before I get halfway through the first chapter.**

**So I wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed. You guys made my day, and it means a lot to me.**

**So here's a list to all of the amazing people who reviewed. **

**All-Smiles1234**

**Carter Izabell Jayd Maire**

**Godisgood3**

**IRunWithTheWolves2013**

**jblove96**

**kadee son 12345**

**Little Miss Uncertified**

**lolsmiley01**

**lunasky99**

**missclearwater80**

**Patiencecullen**

**wood-morning**

**All of your opinion's mattered to me and they still do. So thank you so much!**

**Here is the last chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_**(Part 2)**_

_**George's POV**_

_I sat at my dinner table drinking coffee and staring down at the tile floor. My son is busy in the kitchen making us dinner. _

_It smells good but I don't care._

_All I want is Alex's head on a silver platter._

_He set's a plate of spaghetti in front of me. _

_I look up at him with a blank stare on my face. I then noticed his face was red in anger._

_"Dammit Dad! Why do you do this to me! All I do is take care of you! I wanted my dad here with me! But all you did was, all you did was leave me! What did you do with Aunt Vivian huh? Kill people? Rape people? I wouldn't be surprised. Nothing would surprise me. You are a cruel and worthless man, and you deserve to rot in a cell."_

_He stormed out of the room and climbed up the stairs._

_I sighed and pushed my hair back._

_I looked at the corner of my plate was a letter. _

_It was a college letter. I opened it and read he got excepted, my heart swelled in pride. _

_My son got excepted into the college he actually wanted._

_I distinctly remember him blabbing about it coming home from school. Especially since his mother and I both attended the college. _

_I walked upstairs and opened his door. _

_He looked at me angrily._

_"What do you want? To announce that another slut's coming over."_

_I sighed and sat next to him._

_"This makes me proud of you Tyler, and you know what else would make me proud?"_

_I asked the gears in my mind turning._

_"What is it dad?"_

_I know it's wrong to use my son. But avenging Vivian's death is all I want._

_He looked up at me with those big green eyes eagerly._

_"You attending this college."_

_**Alex's POV**_

_"That's the rest of it."_

_I said to Seth tapping the last box. He frowned and stacked the others on top of each other._

_All that was left was my empty bed and the paint on the walls. _

_I know he doesn't want me to leave. God knows I don't want to leave him, but we both know I have too._

_I look at Seth and walk over to him. I get on my tiptoes and kiss his lips tenderly._

_He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist._

_He kisses my neck and rest his head on my shoulder._

_"I'm going to miss you so much."_

_He whispers into my ear his hot breath leaving a trail of chills down my skin._

_"I-I'm going to miss you too."_

_He smiles sadly and kisses me again._

_"I don't want to leave you."_

_He takes my hand and leads me out of the house._

_"I know, but let's make the best of our last days together."_

_We walk to the beach hand in hand talking about nonsense._

_We stop at the beach, I see he has a picnic blanket, much like the first time we kissed._

_We sit on the blanket and watch the sun set again._

_"It's beautiful."_

_I whisper smiling at Seth._

_He laughs._

_"Yea, more than you even."_

_I smack his arm, even though I hurt myself more than him._

_"Not funny."_

_He laughs and tickles my side._

_"Come on laugh with me Allie."_

_I giggle uncontrollable and he sits on top of me straddling my lap._

_I look up at him and stop laughing._

_"Hopefully I won't get attacked by a vampire."_

_I said weekly trying to ease the awkward moment._

_Seth smiles again, another break taking smile._

_"You won't."_

_He kisses my neck and trails his lips across my jaw._

_I sigh and smile._

_He kisses my lips again. This time more rough and more urgent, both of us knowing we only had a limited time together and wanted to make the most of it._

_I wrap my legs around his waist and tangle my fingers into his hair._

_We both whisper I love you's into each other's ears._

_Tears start falling down both of our faces._

_I hold his face in both of my hands and pull him away from my swollen lips._

_"This is the only goodbye you're going to say. Because I promise when I come back, it'll be only for you."_

_He smiles and kisses me lightly and rolls of my body._

_"At least Sam didn't interrupt this time."_

_I burst into laughter and hold my head up with my hand, turning my body to face him._

_"That's really what you're thinking right now."_

_He mimics me and holds his head with his hand with a smirk on his face._

_"No... I'm thinking about everything and nothing at once. I'm thinking about how you have to give up your room to Sam and Emily's baby on the way. I'm thinking about how hard it is to only see you on the weekends. I'm thinking about how am I going to live with having a heart attack every hour of the day worrying about you. I'm thinking about how much I love you and how I wish you didn't have to go. And then I'm not thinking at all. I'm only acting on impulse, showing you how much I love you. Just so you won't let me go."_

_I look at him and my breath is blown away._

_Sure Seth's sentimental and sweet. But he has never blown me away as much as this._

_I attack his lips with my own and wrap my arms around Seth's neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles._

_He break apart for air smiling at each other._

_"One thing you'll never have to think twice about is how much I love you."_

_Seth smiled and kissed me lightly._

_"Promise you love me?"_

_I smiled._

_"More than my own life."_

_He kissed me again._

_"More than my own life."_

_He agreed._

* * *

**That's it for the Epilogue. I wanted to end it sweet and fluffy. Kind of like a pancake. Anyway I shouldn't write when I'm hungry so review and tell me what you think.**

**Please ignore my craziness.**

**-True Goddess**


	19. New story up! (Vengeance)

**Why hello!**

**Looking for the squeal for monster? Well it's finally up. It's called Vengeance, check it out for me? That would be awesome, hope it's everything you're hoping to see.  
**

**P.S. I also have another Seth/Oc called Twisted, maybe while you're on the website you can check it out? That would be really awesome! **

**-True Goddess**


End file.
